Just Another Day
by Scott the Wanderer
Summary: Peter had refused Mephisto's offer, but Mary Jane accepted a much more interesting deal.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel Comics

* * *

"So, what is your answer, Mr. Parker?" The Prince of Lies almost as if bored. He had worked this deal from so many angles and it was crucial to his plans. Through the demise of Peter's marriage he would eventually completely destroy legacy of Spider-man forever. Not only that but so many other heroes and heroines would end up completely corrupted. It was a beautiful snowball effect that hinged on Peter accepting. Still it would not do for him to seem excited.

"I am going to have to…decline." Peter Parker changed his mind at the last moment. Some instinct told him he should just tell Mephisto to shove off. Hiding his family would be hard, but he had many friends who would help. As for Aunt May, she would beat him silly for throwing away his marriage for her. "So you can take that contract and shove it."

Mephisto blinked in shock. He hadn't thought the Wall crawler would refuse. He had worked too hard to engineer all of this just to make sure it happened. He'd wrapped so many schemes together into this one plan. He wanted to lash out at the Spider-man for foiling a plot with just a simple act. He was restrained from doing so. The rules of the contract negotiation would not allow it. With a snarl he disappeared in a cloud of brimstone.

"Tiger?" Mary Jane Watson-Parker looked at her husband in a mild amount of shock. She actually had thought Peter would accept the deal. It's why she made a different one that benefitted her greatly. Unfortunately for her, it was about to backfire. "Why did you refuse?"

"It's very simple, MJ. I love you too much to just throw it away." Peter Parker replied with a small smile. "I can call on friends, hell even some current enemies, to protect you. As for Aunt May, she's lived a long life and would knock me out for throwing away my vows."

"Oh." MJ's short response pretty much summed up all she could think to say. In a few moments her deal would come through, and she would have done something Peter would likely never forgive her for. While Mephisto had been bargaining with him, Satanna had slipped in to talk to MJ. The deal had been what MJ was praying for and the cost was going to be a marriage that Mary Jane had thought would no longer exist. "Then I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Time to pay the Piper. Oooh, you are still married to the stud." Satanna, the Succubus daughter of Mephisto himself, appeared in a flash of brimstone. "That bites for you Miss Watson…Oh, don't pout…you knew the deal."

"Deal? What deal?" Peter was more than a little confused. He had no memory of a deal with Satanna. Then he turned to MJ and noticed her fear-filled eyes. "What did you do?"

"Oh, relax Webhead. She made a great bargain. You're going to be a Legend and Miss Watson here is going to have her own happy life." Satanna chuckled as she started floating in the air lotus style. "The fact it throws the mother of all monkey wrenches in Father's plans was almost payment enough, but nothing is free. MJ here offered all the love, happiness and joy that her husband would provide. My guess is she assumed that you would accept Father's deal. If you had you could have eventually reunited and been happy. Ah well, that is how the cookie crumbles."

"Wait…I changed my mind." Mary Jane asserted. These words gave Peter hope. "I'll take the original offer and penalties…You said I could any time before you took possession."

"That's true, I did." Satanna tapped her chin playfully. "It will be as you wish. Have fun, Peter, I know I would in your shoes." With a flick of her finger Peter Parker vanishes completely. "Now, Daughter, we start your training."

* * *

Spider-man was getting a little nervous. He'd woken up in a vaguely familiar place. It was Magneto's home in Genosha and he had been here once before during Chanukah . Glancing around, he spots the same family that had captured his interest before. It was warm, and showed a Wanda who still smiled all the way to her eyes. She hadn't done that very much recently. Not that he blamed her. He didn't smile much after MJ left him. Little May being stillborn had been too much strain on her. It wasn't any better on him, but he had to keep being Spider-Man. Squelching down the tears that threatened to come, he pressed on.

He saw a glimpse of Janet, but she was gone in a blink. ~This is getting weirder by the moment. I swear I have done this before.~ Sneaking along the ceiling he made his way to where he knew Wanda's room was. He was half expecting to see her lying in the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Instead she was sitting quietly in a love seat, looking through the Photo Album he had made for her of her children. He remembered giving it to her as birthday gift. Vision had gotten her diamond earrings, but Wanda had seemed more touched by album. ~No, that is just wishful thinking.~

"Hello, Peter. I was hoping you'd find me." Wanda looked up from the Album and offered a smile that almost reached her eyes. "The others are being led on a merry chase for now. I know Pietro lied about what the Avengers wanted to do. Logan might have done it, but only as last resort." She said as she patted the seat beside her. "Aside from my children this is the most precious gift anyone has ever given me. Please, sit with me Peter."

"So you know who I am?" Spider-man wanted to deny it, but he believed she was suffering enough. Letting himself flip down to the floor he took a seat beside her like a normal human being for once. "Silly question, you talked to Jean a lot and I let her know so she could block it from everyone else. I did give her permission to tell one friend, if they kept it a secret."

"Well, as much I have talked with Jean, but she never told me." Wanda chuckled softly. "No, I figured it out when you gave me this, Peter. Only Peter Parker can take such dynamic photos, especially of toddlers." She smiled as she traced a finger over a picture of them at two years old. "Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone, though I am sure Logan and Susan know already."

"Yep, Logan knows, nothing lies to that nose." Peter tried to chuckle, but it fell dead. "So you know I was against the memory being suppressed. I nearly knocked Visions head off for suggesting it." Shaking his head for a moment he continued. "Sorry, I shouldn't speak ill of the dismantled husband."

"Ex-Husband." Wanda corrected him. "He's not gone, just not here. He's studying the Inhumans now." Taking a cleansing breathe Wanda continued. "He told me that continuing the marriage after the emotions purge was just an experiment. He was trying to build new emotions based on our interactions. After losing the children he just wanted to ride through to the inevitable end of the marriage. He didn't feel it was right for him to file for divorce." A tear tracked down Wanda's cheek. "As for Simon, he just wants the woman he first met, not who I am now. I can't blame him. I'm damaged."

"Damaged? I know old Wondy could be thick but damn…I am going to need a new nickname for him." Peter started the usual quips out o habit more than anything. It was how he dealt with things as Spider-man. Make a joke with some truth in it and hopefully the pill will not be too hard to swallow. "Yeah, you have a few issues. You don't get to be in the spandex club without them. However, I will say you are better than most." He shrugged as he saw her eye him. "I mean Natasha pretends to be cold. Cap is feeling old and trying to overcompensate. Tony is a man-child. Cyclops has a telephone pole permanently up his keister. Pym suffers from an inferiority complex. Reed barely leaves his lab if it doesn't involve a world crisis. And me…well I have a guilt complex that'll probably ruin every relationship I will ever have." Shaking his head he lifts his mask off, seeing as how she knows who he is. "Still, you are an amazing woman Wanda. And anyone who doesn't fight for you is a fool."

"Thank you." Wanda grinned and leaned over to kiss his cheek in thanks. "And your ex-wife was a fool as well." Pausing for a moment she turned a page in the album. "Does it get easier?"

"Yeah, a little. It never goes away, but it gets better. Seriously, you're handling it better than I did. For two months straight I went out and busted thugs almost literally." Peter recalled how brutal he had been at the time. It had actually been worse than under control of symbiote. "Seemed like everyone was worried that Venom had somehow bonded with me again. Finally snapped out of my funk when Tombstone came looking for a fight. He still tries to fight someone else any time I show up."

"So that's who started the whole nothing scarier than a Silent Spider-man." Wanda chuckled when she remembered how Peter had been mystically silenced just before he arrived to help stop a prison break from the Raft. Some of the Super villains actually locked themselves back up when saw but didn't hear Spidey. It had been amusing.

"Probably. I did use an engine block to beat him senseless, let him wake up then did it over again." Peter sighed heavily. "Lonnie actually begged me to send him to jail and promised to behave once he got there. He never followed through, but still more than he does when Cage busts him."

"Well, my little meltdown was pretty spectacular." Wanda felt that was an understatement. "Makes me question if I can be trusted."

"Of course you can." Peter replied as if there was no question at all. "You just need to find someone to talk to who understands."

"Like you?"

"Yeah, like…are you kidding? I'm a screw-up to the Nth degree. I mean just read the Bugle if you doubt that." Peter actually believed he wasn't worth listening to most days. "I mean if everyone knew why I do this…Well, they'd know I'm just atoning for my sins."

"No, I am not kidding, Peter." Wanda was not going to be led astray that quickly. "So tell me why. I was a terrorist. How much worse does it get?"

"I…uhh…the man who raised me died because of me." Peter said finally after a minute. Not daring to look at Wanda he related the story of how he had used his powers for his own gain. How he had ignored his Uncle's advice and let a criminal go. Of how his Uncle had been killed and just who had pulled the trigger. "I might as well have pulled the trigger."

"Now listen here Peter Parker. You made a mistake. You were fifteen. At fifteen I sunk a yacht because of a temper tantrum." Wanda chuckled as she remembered the incident of what her brother called the Thong Tantrum. "Punishing yourself forever is not going to change that. I bet if you could ask your Uncle Ben what he thinks, he would be so proud of you. I bet he'd tell you that it wasn't your fault. And he'd tell you to forgive yourself and have a life."

"Yeah, I know that up here." Peter tapped his temple but the moved his hand to his heart. "But down here is stubborn about letting go."

"Don't I know the score there." Wanda nodded. Looking to clock, she sighed. "I guess I should bring them back."

"Would be good, but anytime you need to talk, I'm there for you." Peter replied as he grabbed his mask and pulled it on. "So where'd you send them?"

"Hedonism II." Wanda grinned as watched the single most expressive mask in the hero world register shock and amusement. "What? I wanted to make sure they were distracted."

"Well, all things considered I think I preferred my visit with you." Peter replied after a moment.

"Oh, don't count yourself out yet. I plan on finally going there and I want company worth having."

* * *

Bringing the others back from their little trip had been amusing. The few heroes who had been having thoughts that Wanda was out of control felt just a bit embarrassed. Especially when she told them what Quicksilver had wanted her to do, and how she had punished him. The speedster mutant was now a bicycle messenger in San Francisco. She explained how she just needed someone who would listen and not try to offer solutions. She then apologized to everyone for what she did under the influence of that entity.

"I am going to take a leave of absence from Active Avenger status. If it is universe threatening I will come, but I need time to just deal with me." Wanda finally said to everyone. "I'll tell Spider-man and Susan Richards where I can physically be found, don't call my ID card unless you really need me."

"Hmmm, well it is probably for the best. Every one of us as has taken time for ourselves and for a lot less of a personal reason than losing children." Janet van Dyne chose that moment to speak for the assembled heroes. "We'll make do without you, but don't feel like you have to be a stranger."

It was during the farewells that Simon Williams actually dragged Spider-man away. The Ionic Avenger scowled for a few minutes as he tried to stare the Wall-crawler down. It was as if the stuntman was evaluating him. "Hurt her and nobody will ever find the body...not even Uatu…understand?"

"Yeah, that's pretty clear like crystal or Tony's Vodka." Spidey could tell the much stronger man meant it. "But, we're just friends. Both of us have suffered similar things. I'm just the shoulder she's gonna cry on for awhile."

"And I thought I was thick. Don't change Webs. You're just what she needs." With that the hero known as Wonderman clapped Spider-man on the shoulder as if they had just been talking about sports. "Seriously, take care of her and yourself."

* * *

Wanda hummed to herself as she entered her townhouse. Today had gone very well. She had mended a few bridges and formed a real friendship. The first time around had not ended well at all. She would have a few nightmares about that for the forseeable future. Setting her handbag on the table, she removes her jacket still humming happily.

"I see someone is happy with her deal." The form of Mary Jane Watson was sitting in the livingroom drinking a glass of wine. To Wanda's sense, the woman was no longer remotely human. She felt the same way Satana did. Taking a sip of the wine, MJ grinned. "Are you prepared to pay the price?"

"Where I bind myself to him, forever?" Wanda asked rhetorically. The deal had been odd to begin with. Mary Jane had appeared as Wanda had been bleeding out from Rogue's attack. Given the chance to turn back the clock to the moment before she made her most terrible blunders, Wanda had been skeptical. Being told the price was being bound to Spider-man for the rest of her days had almost been a deal breaker. She liked the man, but he could be annoying. MJ had been an excellent negotiator however and convinced her to have a real conversation with the man. "I thought you loved him."

"Oh, I do. That will never change, Wanda. However, he rubbed off on me. With great power comes great responsibility. When Satanna offered me the chance to undo some to the worst things that had happened, I jumped." MJ smiled at the memory. "The price was my marriage to protect Peter and Aunt May, but Satanna offered me a better deal. If I become her daughter, she would give me the power to effect changes that would truly make things better. I could conceivably be Peter's again, but he would have to bind me. He's not powerful enough to do that, yet. Thus our deal is one part of my evil plan to make Peter Parker happy. So are you in, or do I need to see if Rogue would go for killing you just before that House of M crap."

"I'm in. I'm in." Wanda raised her hands in a placating manner as she agreed. "Just for curiosities sake, how good is he in bed?"

"Hmmm, well, there was a reason I never slept with him before a shoot. I wouldn't be able to walk straight and I would have this shit-eating grin all day." Mary Jane chuckled as she remembered her very satisfying love life. "And I was never able to wear him out. Not even the time I invited Felicia Hardy over to help. Peter left us both passed out in bed, and he still had energy to patrol. So you won't be disappointed."

Wanda had to imagine that for a moment. She had multiple lovers in her life, actually she had been slightly promiscuous. She had slept with several Avengers, and the closest any of them came to wearing her out had been Hercules. She had still outlasted the God and she was not particularly known for her endurance. Imagining a lover who would outperform that made Wanda's smile grow. "Good to know."

"Well, don't get too spoiled. For him to be able to handle what is coming, you won't be alone long, Wanda." MJ smirked as the hidden price surface. "Spiders gain power through Tantra and Chaos. You provide both but he will need more. Ah well, have fun. See you soon."

Before Wanda could reply MJ vanished in a puff of jasmine scented smoke.

"Damn it. I was going to make a request." Wanda growled to the now empty chair.

* * *

_AN: I hope you like this. I will include a poll on my profile page for other possible women for Spidey to be with. You'll note I mainly put down women who have died (No, I am not including Gwen!). But if you have other ideas, or even some ideas for Spider-Man's guy allies in what is coming (no spoilers, just know it is BAD) please include them in a review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Deadpool: So, Mary Jane is a succubus. That might be worth my soul. _

_Scott: Weren't you married to her new mother?_

_Deadpool: Exactly, adoptive mother. Plus you think incest has ever stopped demons?_

_Scott: Whatever…Not gonna happen._

_Deadpool: (Pulling a Madmax style sawn-off twelve gauge points it at Scott's head) try that again_

_Scott: Not gonna work. I'm the writer_

_Deadpool: (Pulls the trigger, the shot gun just clicks, pulls again, nothing. Looks down barrels and both shells hangfire)_

_Scott: (shaking head) Never mess with the writer Wade_

_Deadpool: Quesadillas! (sits up as his brains reform) That was rude._

_Scott: (shrugs) You pointed the gun at me. Now give them the disclaimer and I'll make some actual Mexican to have with our Absinthe Gummy bears_

_Deadpool: Fair enough. Scott the Wanderer does not own Marvel Comics or any associate characters. This is Fanfiction and he makes no money from this. Can I be in the story?_

_Scott: Later and if you behave, I'll let you have a new toy to play with. _

* * *

"UGH!" Spider-man groaned as he picked himself from the rubble. ~Leave it to me to go from a nice visit with Wanda to attempting to stall Abomination.~ Spider-sense blaring, he back flipped over a hurled taxicab. "Well, I guess yellow is not your weakness." ~I have got to fight smarter. I'm not sure when back-up will get here. Hmm, perhaps a little dip will cool him off.~ Leaping over another piece of flying debris, Spider-Man takes care aim and fires a pair of web bullets into the exposed gills on Blonsky's neck. ~Here's hoping that this works.~ "Hey, Blonsky. Want to help me rehearse Swan Lake?"

"You annoying arachnid. I WILL CRSUH YOU!" The Abomination completely forgot about attempting to clear his tender gills of the webbing. Instead the brute charged, intent on reducing the wallcrawler to a red and blue smear on the pavement.

"Finally, a villain gets it right and it's one of Hulk's sparring partners." Spidey quipped as he readied the next part of his pain. Palming two Hulk-Strength webbing capsules the Wallcrawler waits to the last moment to move. Flipping over Abomination he hurls one capsule at the lumbering brutes head and the other at the back of the knees. In a split second Abomination is covered in thick webbing. ~That will only last a minute, better act fast.~ Sending out a web line Spidey snags the cocoon and using every bit of strength has hurls him into harbor. "And what do the judges say? Oh my, obviously the Russians were not impressed."

"Well the Russians might not be, Webs, but I thought that was perfect." Benjamin Grimm, otherwise known as the Thing landed on the already ruined pavement with a loud thud. "Ya know he's got gills, right?"

"Yes, but I clogged them. If we are at all lucky, he'll be in Suspended Animation before he can get out of that webbing." Spider-man nodded as he saw the Fantasticar carrying Reed and Sue followed by Johnny coming in. "Well, glad you guys could make it. Sue, you think you could lift our buddy Blonsky out of the harbor before something eats him?"

Whatever response Sue had was interrupted by the arrival of several Humm-Vee bearing the insignia of the Hulkbuster units. It doesn't take a genius to understand that General Ross was going to bulldoze his way into taking Abomination away. Already soldier were piling out of vehicles carrying heavy weapons powerful enough to give even Ben pause.

"Your Country thanks you, but we'll taking it from here." As predicted the Thunderbolt Ross assumed the Fantastic Four and Spider-man would just step out of his way. When none of them budged, mostly because they knew that Ross hated Abomination more than he hated the Hulk. "Are we going to go through this every time? Fine, I am here as part of the United States Army to detain Emil Blonsky until a treatment for his condition can be found. Killing him would be a waste of resources, no matter how satisfying it would be personally."

"Your call, Spider-man." Reed Richards shrugged as he really had no investment in this. He knew the Wall Crawler was loathe to trust the military, but Ross had never lied to them before. When the man was going to screw you over he told you right to your face.

"You can have him." Spider-man said after several tense seconds. "The Raft is secure, but I'd rather not test the theory that it could hold everyone. Now if you will excuse me, it has been a long day. Your friendly neighborhood Spider-man is heading home."

With only a nod of acknowledgement, General Ross began directing his troops in securing the Abomination. Something he pointedly did not accept any help for. Of course, nobody was really offering help either as none of the FF could stand the General.

* * *

"Ah, Home Sweet Home." Peter Parker announced more to himself than anyone else as he slipped in the window. He'd been doing well enough lately that he finally had an apartment with it's own bathroom. Walking to his fridge he pulled out a carton of milk, and sniffed. ~Still good.~ He then began chugging the half gallon. Setting it down, he let out a small belch. "Excuse me."

"Well, as bachelors go that is certainly better behavior than most." The very amused voice of Wanda Maximoff came from the area of his hide-a-bed sofa. "And your apartment is spotless. Not even Vision was this clean."

"GAAAAHHH!" Peter let out a very unmanly bellow. Of course he had leapt at the same time and was now standing on the ceiling. He was too used to his Spider-Sense warning him of possible danger. He'd forgotten it only helped warn him of other people if they meant him harm. "Are you trying to kill me? How'd you get in?"

"Wow. I thought only cats jumped like that when they're startled." Wanda chuckled as she looked up at the webslinger. "Killing you would ruin all my fun ideas. As for getting in, I might have hexed your door lock. I might have also hexed the milk, it almost sour cream when I arrived."

Letting himself drop to the floor again, Peter Parker tried to send his invited guest a glare, but found it impossible as she was still chuckling. ~Okay, which part of the Parker Luck is this going to be.~ "So, not that I will ever complain, but what brings such a lovely lady to my place tonight?"

"Well, certainly not the décor." Wanda chuckled as she gestured to the bare walls. "Well, it struck me that my Townhouse is big and lonely. Great for if you want to be depressed, not so much for trying to move on. So, I was looking over the short list of people I trust. Lo and Behold, you are not only my first choice as roommate, but the only one that does not bring in a love interest…unless of course I read things wrong and you have a boyfriend somewhere."

"Nope, not gay no matter how much Jean-Paul wants me to be. So, you broke into my apartment…"

"Your door was completely unlocked."

"…broke in my apartment to ask me to move in with you?" Peter wasn't the least upset, despite the invasion of privacy. Wanda was not the first person to break into his place. Most of them just drank his beer and complained about the lack of food in his cupboards. That was before they told him that they needed help. "Hmm, I don't suppose you could bend reality just a smidge and make it so I never unpacked? I only moved in a month ago."

"Is that a yes?" Wanda asked before she would answer. She still had the memories of mastering her powers to levels well beyond what Peter was asking. ~He's harder to read than my father. Unless he's lying, Peter truly is the world's second worst liar.~ Adopting the puppy dog eyes and pout she had learned from Jessica she tried emotional blackmail. Of course she also used Jessica's other lesson of making sure she properly framed her cleavage. The dual assault was enough to make most straight men crumble instantly. "Please don't make me beg."

"Aaahhh, that should be illegal. It's bad enough Jess does that, now she is spreading the secret around." Peter knew it was too late to say no. The moment Wanda had broke out the pout he was done for. "Fine, fine you win. I'll move in."

"Good, I was afraid I was going to have to resort to truly dirty methods, like renting the apartment next door." Wanda quickly tucked away both the pout and puppy dog eyes. "Just pack your costumes and I will get a moving company here tomorrow. A little reality twist and voila, you'll be moved in before noon."

~Aunt May is going to kill me!~ Peter was just a tad apprehensive. She had not been pleased when he had moved in with Mary Jane despite them being in a relationship. Moving in with Wanda was going to bring about a series of lectures he would rather never hear again.

* * *

"You have failed me, Mephisto." The gravelly voice of the cloaked figure chilled even this pit of Hell. "Your plan eliminate the Sculptor of Chaos has failed. She has allied with the Spider. This is unacceptable." The figure reached out with one massive clawed hand wreathed in black rimefire and laid it on the Lord of Lies' chest. As the Demon Lord convulsed in the agony of temperatures just above absolute zero, the gravelly voice spoke again. "Do NOT fail me again, Demon. I may decide you have no value if your bumbling persists."

* * *

The US Military had finally learned from the many mistakes it had made trying to house ultra-strong beings like the Hulk, Abomination and the Juggernaut. They studied each being's strengths and weaknesses and tailored cells and protocols just for them. The Hulk called for the use of gasses designed to place the rage fueled powerhouse in a euphoric state. The Juggernaut restraints were designed not to let him move even a micron. As for the Abomination's cell, it was flooded with Halon gas displacing the normal atmosphere completely. True each cell had adamantium frames and vibranium sheathing, but those were secondary systems. Currently only the Abomination's cell was being used, thanks to the Hulk being missing and Juggernaut supposedly reformed.

"Beautiful isn't he General? His body automatically goes into a sort of suspended animation to preserve the brain and other tissues. His cells are actually operating complete on anaerobic processes." Doc Samson smiled as she examined the data being gathered. "If we could duplicate this, we could send sleeper ships to distant world without using alien FTL drives. But that is not why you are here."

"How you can find anything about that monster beautiful, I will never know." General Ross nearly spat in disgust as he referred to the Abomination. "You told me that with one of those…things you could reverse engineer what happened with Banner. As much as I hate to admit it, the Hulk has uses."

"I will improve on the original in every way, General. Rest assured." Samson replied with grin. "I shall begin immediately. I assume you do not mind a vivisection of Blonsky's brain. It might hold the key to our new Hulk retaining their wits."

"Whatever it takes, Samson, Whatever it takes." Ross felt a little sick using a friend's mental instability against him, but aside from Banner, Samson was the only person capable of this type work. "You might be interested to know we have a sample of Spider-man's blood found in some wreckage. It reads only slightly less radioactive than Abomination's blood."

"Oh, this could be fascinating." Samson was intrigued. "He is not as powerful as the Hulk, but his alterations would prove invaluable in producing perfect spies."

* * *

Tony Stark lazily swirled his glass of scotch. Today he personally loaded Bruce Banner into a one way trip out of the Sol system. He wondered just how soon his friend would realize that he was not coming back. ~Will it be when he hits the edge of the time anomaly? Will it be when he discovers most of the fuel had been replaced with food and potable water? Or will it be when he tries lift off again from that planet?~ No matter when it was Stark knew in his heart he would not be forgiven. Nor did he think he should be. Only Xavier spoke out again Reed and Pym's plan. Stark had just sat back and let the Professor try to persuade the two super geniuses. When Namor and T'Challa agreed with it, Stark did not object, despite the fact he knew this would come back and bite them in the ass.

"Good luck my friend. I hope you find a happier life out there than you had here." Tony Stark toasted to the happiness of a friend he betrayed before downing the triple as if it were nothing.

* * *

Reed Richards began writing a long string of equations on his particle physics board. ~I lost so much time on that foolish endeavor. I informed them we were not needed. Spider-man is quite capable and if not, well there are the Avengers.~ For the last few years Reed has been slowly coming to despise anything that pulled him from the laboratory or his experiments. At first it had just hating all the attacks on the Fantastic Four. It progressed to attacks on New York in general. Then it was the demands of charity work. Then it became the meetings he had to attend outside the Illuminati. Lately he was spending more and more time isolated from his family. He was being consumed with his theories to the point he slept in the lab most nights. Others had finally started noticing, but were sure it just a phase. They had not seen the slow progression, so they were not sure anything was wrong. As for Reed even if he thought that something might be wrong, he wouldn't change anything now. ~Ah, here we are. That should be a neutral charge there.~ He thought to himself as he erased a mistaken symbol. ~Really, I would have been done with this already if Susan had not insisted I tag along.~

"Reed, are you coming to bed?" Susan Richards tried her best to get the attention of her husband. She'd spent nearly five hundred dollars in Victoria's Secret to put together her current ensemble. Usually a night of romance would snap Reed out of whatever was bothering him. She wasn't sure what was wrong. She just knew she had been spending the last three months alone. "Johnny has Franklin and Valeria distract for the next twelve hours at least."

"I will be there in an hour, Susan." Reed said exasperation clearly showing in his voice. He had learned a while ago if he made it look like his work was bothering him, his wife would just let him continue. He hadn't even spared his wife a glance, so missed the hurt look that had passed over her face for a moment. "I just want o finish this part, then I promise I will join you."

"Alright, but please don't take too long. I bought some chocolate body paint, and I was looking forward to experimenting a little." Susan gave it one last shot, hoping to just get a glance from her husband. ~Wow, he must really be deep in that equation.~ After almost twenty seconds she decided to just give up and headed to their bedroom. ~Reed will join me when he's done…I hope.~

Sighing in relief as his wife left, Reed reached down to a hidden panel. Typing a few commands he was assured that in ten minutes Susan would be blissfully asleep thanks to the gas he was pumping into their room. "Ah there we are. Now, let's see. If that quark behaves that way then this particle will do this. Potential limitless energy, but too high a risk of another Big Bang. Back to the drawing board if I want to beat Stark's Arc Reactor."

* * *

"This is not a Town House, Wanda. This is a mansion!" Peter Parker exclaimed as he stepped out of the cab. It wasn't actually a mansion, but he was sure that it had to six times the size of his Aunt's house. "How do you…"

"Day trading." Wanda responded with a grin. "I picked it up from Pepper and have a knack. Made a small fortune and invested wisely with Stark Industries, the Bugle, Microsoft, and BannerTech." She was actually quite proud of how she had managed to use legitimate means to support herself. "I'll set you up with an account if you want. I'd wager than your Spider-Sense would give you a slight edge."

"I'm not sure that would be ethical." Peter followed Wanda in and noticed that unlike the Avenger's mansion, he almost felt completely at home here. It was eerily similar to how his Aunt May's house felt after he moved out, like anytime he wanted this could become home.

"Actually, I doubt it would do more than warn you that buying a stock would result in losing money. Not tell you which stock was going to make you richer than Ole King Cole." Wanda chuckled. "The Kitchen is through there and the pantry is labeled. We have a formal dining room, sitting room, and the media room. The basement is finished, but not in use. Second floor is the guest rooms and the sauna. Third floor is the master suite, so take your bags up there."

Peter started for the stairs when it occurred to him just what she said. "Wait, Master Suite? Shouldn't you be sleeping there?"

"Yes, and I will be." Wanda replied as she moved to the wet bar for a glass of wine.

"So I'll be sleeping in a guest room, right?"

"No, you'll be sleeping in the Master Suite as well. I don't have any beds in the guest rooms yet. They arrive in a week. So we'll have to share until then." Wanda was enjoying the sight of Peter with a deer in headlights look. She knew he had not brought along much to wear, his day clothes and costumes only. So she knew why he seemed to be panicking. "And don't you dare try to take the floor or the couch. I would be insulted."

"If I didn't know better I would say you are trying to seduce me." Peter joked as he started up the stairs.

~Wow. You don't meet gentlemen like that every day. If I had said that in front of the others, they would have made crude comments about not much sleep happening.~ Wanda mused as she enjoyed a sip of her wine. ~Well, Steve wouldn't but he still would have assumed we were going to be intimate. I wonder if they make more like Peter somewhere.~

* * *

The Sensational Scarlet Spider quickly lifted his mask to sneeze. ~Wonder what that was about.~

* * *

"You know I can just cling to the ceiling or I can use some of my long lasting webbing and make a hammock." Peter was trying to be a good guest as he came back down the stairs. It had taken him a few minutes to put away his overnight bag, but not so long that what he saw on the dining room table should have been possible. "Is that your Venison Pepper Steak?"

"Actually, yes it is." Wanda smiled as she brought out the buttered pasta to serve the dish on. She had made this once for one of the Pot Luck Dinners and it had caused a three way fight between Thor, Hercules, and Sif on the last helping. "I remembered that you compared it favorably to your Aunt's cooking."

"Well, it was amazing." Peter smiled as completely forgot his arguments against sharing a bed. "So, what can I do to help?"

"Well, the dinnerware is in that hutch, if you wouldn't mind setting the table while I find us a bottle of wine." Wanda smiled warmly. She knew better than to just say she would take care of everything. "As for the sleeping arrangements, please don't fight me on this. I don't sleep very well without another body there. You'll be doing me a great favor."

Peter almost went to argue against her, but the earnest tone in her voice stopped him. Instead he numbly nodded and went to the hutch to gather what he needed to set the table. ~Alright, somehow my Parker Luck is working in a completely strange way. I'm being told I am sleeping with one of the most gorgeous women on the planet, but I will basically just be a giant Teddy Bear.~ Peter started setting the table as he pondered everything. ~Well, not like I have been having any luck with women lately. Unless you count a Cat Burglar turned Vigilante wanting Spider-man but not Peter Parker as good luck.~

"Penny for your thoughts." Wanda said bringing Peter out of his contemplative moment. She had found a proper bottle of wine and had already opened it. "Sorry, but you miles away."

"Sorry about that, I was just going over my luck, or lack thereof with relationships." Peter responded, for once not trying to cover with a flimsy lie. "Seems silly, as you are like one of the few people I know even more cursed than I am in that department."

"Well, I blame my passionate nature. I have never done anything half-way. I don't just like something, I love it." Wanda sighed as she poured them each a glass of wine as Peter dished them each a generous portion of the Pepper Steak. "Looking back on everything with Simon and Vision, I really only loved small snippets of their personality. Once that was erased from Vision and Simon refused to have the patterns copied again, it began to fall apart. Then the Lehnsherr stubbornness kicked in, and I refused to let go of what was no longer there." Taking a sip of her wine to fortify herself a bit, Wanda continued. "It took a while, but eventually I stopped blaming them for not being what I had imagined they were. So, I am pretty sure my next relationship will be infinitely better. Though that might have more to do with my tastes improving."

"Well, I know about people falling in love with only part of someone." Peter nodded as he was processing what Wanda was telling him. "You have heard of Black Cat? Yeah, completely in love with Spider-man, but not so impressed with Peter Parker. Not really her fault, as I am not quite the same in costume as out." He chuckled at the memory. "Just don't blame yourself for everything that went wrong, Wanda. You couldn't help falling in love, and I have to respect a woman who fights for that love. Just try to remember that sometimes no matter what we do, it doesn't work. It doesn't mean you love him any less."

"You know, when you aren't making those lame jokes, you're very insightful." Wanda smiled warmly as she began to enjoy her dinner.

"I think I am going to go with…Hey!" Peter's mock indignation got Wanda to chuckle. "My jokes are better than Johnny's and Deadpool's"

"Andrew Dice Clay's jokes were better than those two motor-mouths." Wanda countered.

"True, but mine have to be better than his."

"Hmmm, you're right." Wanda mock contemplation lasted a few tense seconds. "So, Peter, I'm wondering what advice you'd give me for dating again."

"Are you just looking for rebound?" Peter asked after a moment. Nobody ever asked him for dating advice. Well, almost nobody. Bobby Drake had once, but never listened.

"Nope." Wanda popped the P a little. "If you paid attention, you'd remember than when I sent the others off, they thought they were gone for two weeks. I can do something similar for myself. I worked through a few issues mentally. I only took time off, so that I could get my life together without pressure."

"Well, I would say. Don't bother picking up strangers, it never ends well." Peter started his sage wisdom that has come from too many bad dates. "I would say date your guy friends, but you've already found that hasn't worked too well. So, I'll suggest making a new friend and see if something develops." He paused for a moment and chuckled. "Or if you have a guy in mind you could always make sure you really like him, seduce him, then drag him off to Vegas. I can't imagine any guys I know objecting to that."

"Really?" Wanda's lips turned up in almost evil smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

~I feel this sensation of impending doom. I wonder what it could be. Ah well, my spider-sense is not going off, so it can't be anything directed at me~

* * *

_AN: Alright chapter 2 is up. I am going for a slow build-up or now. No Character Bashing is occurring in this story. Any characters you see acting as flaming asses are doing so or a plot driven reason. And no the plot is not to make Spidey seem like the only good male. _

_So far in the Polls: (With review votes added in)_

_Psylocke, Jean Grey, Ms Marvel and Amora are in the lead with 4 votes each  
Valkyrie and Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) are in second with 2 votes_

_Squirrel Girl, X-23, Silver Sable, Lady Deadpool, and Maddie Pryor are in fourth with 1 vote_

_Please if you read leave a review and vote on my poll_


	3. Chapter 3

_She-Hulk: (holding Scott up by the collar of his shirt) I am kinda offended that you didn't include me in your poll._

_Scott: (trying desperately not to embarrass himself by taking in the lovely view of jade cleavage) Did you want to be in a Harem relationship with Spider-man?_

_She-Hulk: (Thinking for a moment) Not particularly, but I wasn't even considered._

_Scott: You were, I just thought you'd much rather be with someone else (holds up list of plot ideas for her to read)_

_She-Hulk: (Reads and grins) I think that will work out much better._

_Scott: Well, since you're here, let's do the Disclaimer and then we can have cheesecake. I learned how to make Dark Chocolate Cheesecake._

_She-Hulk: Scott the Wanderer does not own Marvel Comics or any associated characters. He's making absolutely no money from this at all. Given his recent financial statements, suing him would be a waste of time and money._

_Scott: Thanks for that. Real boost to the ego there._

_She-Hulk: Hey, at least you know the girls like you for the cheesecake instead of money._

* * *

She was so very, very cold, but refused to shiver. ~You are not allowed to complain. Weapons never complain.~ The admonishment of her keepers rattled inside her head. Shivering or not, she was unable to move. The cold of early spring was enough to keep her hypothermic. Only her healing factor was keeping her alive for now. She had come to New York in order to try and understand herself. She was not quite sure why the city would help, but her instincts screamed at her that she belonged here. She had tried to ignore them, to go to Florida or perhaps Mexico, but it was to no avail. Every time she contemplated going somewhere else, part of her slapped it down. So here she was freezing to death, again, in the back alleys of the city.

"Now what do we have here? Looks like talent just waiting to be properly used." The minor crimelord known as Zebra Daddy was one of Wilson Fisk's men. As such he learned a long time a long time ago to make use of every opportunity. The girl huddled in the corner was young and from what he could see pretty, not as gorgeous as the blonde currently on his arm, but she would quite a bit as one of his girls. "Frank, Tony pick her up bring her along. We'll have to get her nursed back to health."

"Oh, that is so sweet, Daddy." The blonde on his arm cooed in a vapid tone.

~If she wasn't gorgeous, I'd cut her for sounding so fucking stupid.~ The though came unbidden to the pimp as he watched his goons scoop up the young girl. "Well, that's me. I find girls with talent and give them everything they deserve."

"But you haven't heard her sing. How do you know she has talent?" The blonde's voice took on an almost irritating tone. "Are you sure you are not one of those men my friends warned me about? I mean, wouldn't it be hard to be a pimp with equipment that small? Aren't pimps supposed to be able to break in their girls?"

"Oh that is it, Bitch!" Zebra Daddy prided himself on patience and self control. He could take a lot of shit, but listening to this vapid blonde insult him after an hour of inane bullshit was too much. He backhanded the blonde with every bit of force he had only to gape when she just smiled.

"Thou hast made thine last mistake, mortal." Gone was the vapid blonde lounge singer he had picked up. Before him in green tunic was almost literally a goddess. "I was going to let thou live on in misery, but striking me has sealed thy fate. No mortal strikes Amora the Enchantress unpunished."

Zebra Daddy knew at this moment he was pretty much toast. You don't live in New York and not follow the heroes and villains. He knew this Asgardian, despite not being as powerful as Thor, could snap him in two. He tried the sensible thing which was to run. Only his two goons had dropped the little black haired girl and were approaching him with a chain and lead pipe. "Frank? Tony? What are you….ARRRGHH!"

Amora stepped past the two men mercilessly beating the pimp with a contemptuous nod. She knew that the Kingpin would like execute them as he did not tolerate unsanctioned murders of his men. Her real concern was the young woman they had come across. She felt a connection to her as if her struggles for self identity were like her own. Squatting down next to the girl Amora checked her pulse and was shocked at how frigid her flesh was. "Thou art cold as the air in Jotunheim, Little Sister. I will help thee, if thou will help me."

The girl looked up into the green eyes of Enchantress and was shocked to see actual concern and kindness. She had seen that in only three other people her Sensei, her mother and the man from her dreams. Everyone else in the Facility had been unimaginably cruel. Even when she escaped out into the world, the Original was not this kind nor was the Super Soldier. After a few moments contemplation she barely produced a nod as she was too cold to utter anything without her teeth chattering.

"I will assume thou did mean yes with that, Little Sister." Amora smiled as she scooped up the girl. "I see we shall have to have thou properly fed, thou could use another stone in weight."

* * *

Peter looked over the case holding Ben's webshooters. His brush with Abomination on his way home made it painfully clear he needed to fight smarter. The designs made by the Jackal for Ben were actually much better than his old ones. Then again, the villain had better resources and more time on his hands. ~Well, it would be honoring Ben if I use these, and I can give my old ones to Jess like she keeps begging.~ Peter mused as he finally took them out of the case. He remembered practicing with these and how much he had liked the different triggering systems. It just hadn't seemed right to use them before.

"So, how do I look?" Wanda's voice interrupted moment before peter could get too far into memory lane. Stepping into view she unveiled her new costume. Abandoning the swimsuit and cape, Wanda now had a belted tunic over betacloth unitard coupled with thigh high boots. "After Jan dragged me to the Incredibles we spent a few hours redesigning costumes. Seems she is now a big believer in 'No Capes'. You should see her pestering Stephen about it."

Peter was so very lucky he had his mask on. Seeing the Scarlet Witch in her new costume had nearly made his jaw drop. She'd always been a bit risqué in her costume choices, so covering everything but her head was a hue change. Yet somehow she managed to make it even sexier than when she wore the Belly Dancer uniform (as the men called it). It took a few moments for him to trust that his tongue would not be tied. "Well, I can say that you are going to be responsible for creating a few traffic accidents and a lot of drooling idiots."

"Well, not exactly a direct compliment, but much better phrased than most I have gotten." Wanda chuckled as she approached to give him another kiss on the cheek. "Are you sure it's alright that I patrol with you tonight? I mean you are kind of…"

"…known for being a loner?" Spider-man continued the comment. It was slight unnerving how he thought of himself as Peter when the mask was off but Spider-man when it was on, but it kept him relatively sane…kinda. "Well, honestly you are one of the brave few to ask to come with me. Cap did once as did Natasha, but I think that was just to see what I was capable of. The other street level heroes like to stick to their own territories."

"Like Dare Devil and Elektra handle Hell's Kitchen, Luke and Danny handle Harlem, and Black Cat handles the Diamond District for the most part." Wanda observed. "So what is your territory?"

"All of New York. I'm kinda the go to guy for anything in the city." Spidey chuckled. "So, doth the fair maiden wish to travel by the swing of the web, or doth she fly like the angels she shames with her beauty?"

"Thor you are not, Spider-man." Wanda made the change in bearing that separated the warm hearted woman from the mistress of hex magic known as the Scarlet Witch. "I will fly, but if you continue with the bad Elizabethan speech, I might just hex your laundry to be two sizes too small."

"Alrighty then." Spider-man chuckled as he somersaulted out the open window, sprang off the fire escape and started swinging away. "Tally Ho!"

* * *

She ate everything that was put in front her quickly and silently, a lesson that had been beaten into her the moment she could chew solid food. Unlike normal starvation victims she had no need to pace herself. Her healing factor would keep her from suffering. After the second third large pizza she finally felt as if she could relax. Looking up from her plate she almost flinched seeing the smiling Amora just watching her.

"Obviously thou hast not eaten in some time." Amora observed with a small chuckle. "Thou would put Volstagg to shame with thine feasting skills and ye have much better manners, Little One. Tell me, what is thine name. Verily, I doth not mind calling thee Little Sister, but a name is oft times needed."

"X-23." She said as she looked at Amora through her bangs. She had read the files on the Asgardians, but as the Facility had lied to her about many things she was unable to see this kind woman as a villain. "They called me X-23."

"Nay, I care not what those heathens called thee. What name did thine mother gift thee?" Amora could see what they had done to this young woman as sure as she had been told. It made her blood boil, as children were precious no matter the manner of their creation.

"L-Laura. She named me Laura before she…she died." Laura stuttered for a moment. Amora was being as kind as her mother had been, but not in the same way. She didn't feel a motherly vibe from the older woman. It was somehow similar, but more like what she had felt the one time she was allowed to visit her cousin.

"Laura? It is a fitting name. Now that ye have been fed, mine sister, ye should bathe. I will arrange clean clothing while ye do so." Amora stood, offering a hand to help Laura. "Then we must talk of thine future and how it entwines with mine."

* * *

Jean Grey took one long hard look at the mansion that had been her home for so very long. True she had spent time away, but she had always returned. Then the horrible realization hit her. This was not the Mansion she knew. She had never set foot within those walls. Her Xavier Institute was in another Universe, demolished in a war that had destroyed every living thing except herself and the Enemy. A tear flowed down her cheek as she remembered the joy she had felt when she thought she was about to die. She would be reunited with her husband, children and her friends. The Enemy had cruelly left her alive, knowing that nothing else could kill her…ever.

"It would be so easy. I could reach out and snuff his life before he gains the power." She whispered to herself as she thought of how one of her oldest friends would become something so horrible. Then her husband's words hit her like Mjolnir. She couldn't kill a man who had yet to do the things she wished to kill him for. "No, I can't sink to his level. It might never happen here. M-Day didn't so this might not."

Unconvinced about her own arguments, Jean made her way to the cemetery. If they were anything like her memories they would have statues in their honor. She'd been right and was treated to sculptural talent that defied conventional methods. The statue of herself was so lifelike that one would think she was painted bronze and standing still. However she was not here for the art. She could feel the psychic impressions in the grave. Opening her mind a bit she reached out and took the memories of this world's Jean Grey from the corpse in the ground, something only possible the fragment of Phoenix Power that was fused inside of her.

"You were in love with HIM?" Jean said to the statue as she sorted through the memories. "And HIM? Did you have no taste?"

* * *

"So, why do you think Wanda told everyone that Spidey would know where to find her?" Jessica Drew was into her thirteenth margarita as he asked her very best friend that question. She was at this point pretty well bombed. "I mean, we both know where she lives. I'm pretty sure Natasha does to. But she specifically mentioned our Spider-man. Do you think she is making a move on him? Did we wait too long?"

Carol Danvers had to steel herself against the temptations of alcohol a long time ago. She still desperately wanted a drink in the worst way and even had a fully recovered liver to withstand it. Still she resisted. She was not going down that path again, no matter how much of the good stuff Tony had at the mansion. So her best friend getting hammered was very little temptation, until the object of their mutual affection was brought up. That made her want to steal the margarita right from her hands.

"Since when is he OUR Spider-man? Last time I checked we didn't ask him out…or agree to share him." Carol raised an eyebrow at her inebriated friend. There was no secret that Jessica swung both ways. It was something about the pheromones that she almost constantly put out that had slowly altered her sexual preferences. Still, the assumption that she would share Spidey with Jess was a step or two beyond anything they had discussed.

"Oh, damn. Did I say that?" Jessica paused for a moment as if trying to remember precisely had come out of her mouth in her slightly tipsy state. "Yep, I did. Ah well, just wishful thinking. Wanda is gonna get her claws in him and we can forget it. She wore out Hercules once."

"Ugh, she just lost her husband, Jess. She isn't going to jump back in the saddle so quickly. She's been burnt more than both of us combined." Carol pointed out. Neither of their histories with men could be describe as pleasant. "She probably needs a shoulder to cry on and we both know Spidey is the best at that."

"You're right. So what if Spidey is a big softy and will likely fall for her while she crying her eyes out. He's sweet like that. So what if she's been asking everyone what they think of him. I mean it's not like everyone likes the Webhead." Jessica sighed heavily before taking another sip of her margarita. "So what if she asked Wolvie where he lives. So what if I saw her picking out new lingerie at Victoria's Secret."

"She what?!" Carol had been looking away trying to catch the score of the game, but that statement caused her head to whip around so fast the ends of her hair actually cracked like a whip. "That's it we gotta go stake a claim on our Spidey. We're fighting fire with plasma. When does Frederick's open?"

* * *

"You know the drill, your money, your phone, and your necklace or I take them off your corpse." The lead thug growled at the elderly lady. He was already pointing his revolver at her throat, ready to practically decapitate her. His four buddies were watching in every direction for the cops or capes. "Come on, I don't have all night."

"It's men like you who make me so glad my nephew does what he does." She spat even as she fished in her purse for her wallet.

"What? He's a pig? Maybe we should rough you up a bit, give him the message that he should ignore us." The lead thug sneered. Before he could say anything more a glob of webbing completely enwrapped his arms, clogging the barrel completely even if the hammer could move.

"Five of you to rob this sweet lady? That's a new level of low." Spider-man chided the thug as he landed between two of them, using two strands of webbing he pulled hard making them collide together with a sickening thud that knocked them out. "Then again, I am saving you from the beating I am pretty sure she was going to give you."

The two thugs still able to move decided to try the high-low double team on Spider-man, only for them to collide in mid air and then slam into a light pole. A moment later the Scarlet Witch landed with a smile on her face. "That was almost worthy of the Three Stooges. So do you want the ring leader or…whoa."

"And that young man is for insinuating that police officers are less than human." Aunt May Parker delivered a vicious swing with her purse that knocked the lead thug off his feet and into a garbage bin. Satisfied that he was knocked out, she then turned to her favorite crime-fighter. "As for you, I expect you and your new partner at my house Sunday night for Pot Roast and Cheesecake. Seven o'clock and bring an appetite, it was on sale." Waiting for nods from the duo, she smiled and started on her way home humming a happy tune.

"Your Aunt is something else." Wanda chuckled after she recovered from her shock.

"Tell me about it. She took the cigar right from Logan's mouth first time he came to find me. Then she read him the riot act for not asking for a beer before taking it." Spider-man chuckled softly at the memory of the Wolverine actually backing down from the elderly lady. "I wish I had a camera phones back then, the video would have gone viral in ten seconds flat."

* * *

"I expect thou art feeling better, Little Sister?" Amora gave the young woman a bright smile. "Thou doth smell better. There is sleeping apparel on the bed, Laura. I have also arranged some clothing for thee so we may go to the Mall."

Laura nodded and gave a tentative smile to the Asgard. She was unused to such kindness without a price. Part of her was rejoicing at finding some semblance of family, while the darker part of her wondered when the trap would be sprung. Picking up the huge t-shirt with the webbing design she finally gathered the courage to ask a question. "Why are you doing all this for me?"

"Tis a fair question, Little Sister. I know mine reputation in Midgard and it is well earned." Amora sighed as she sat on the bed so she could look up into Laura's eyes. "I admit I was a dastardly villain, with but one goal in mine head. I wanted Thor Odinson as my lover. It took me many years to understand the source of mine desires. I was jealous, as thou would see. I was jealous of Sif and the ease in which she ensnared Thor's love." Amora paused for a moment. "I merely wanted what was not mine. I would attempt to seduce him. Cause conflict just to gain his attentions. I even offered to be second wife, but I was spurned for a giantess. I aspired to be third wife, but the Lady Jane stole that honor as well. I was so enraptured with the idea of having Thor's love that I never bothered to wonder if I truly loved him." Looking out the window, Amora sighed. "I did not. Not even a little. He was brash, arrogant and while not a dullard he lacked the razor sharp wit and humor of the man who actually captured my heart. I had not even known he had captured it at the time. I did not meet him often, but my thoughts drifted to him more as time passed. Despite not understanding mine feelings, I have loved this man for some time. He is strong for a mortal, braver than even the Thunderer had been, more clever than Loki, oft times shows the wisdom of the All Father and watches over the City not unlike Heimdall did the universe. He lives by a creed that will change the world more than any God could ever hope to: With Great Power come Great Responsibility."

"The Spider-man." Laura said after a moment. The facility had made her study files on every single superhero and villain in case she was ever contracted to kill them. Several had intrigued her and among them was the Spider-man.

"Oh, if my fellow Asgardians were alive how they would laugh. Amora the Enchantress ensnared by a mortal man." She laughed herself, but there was slight bitterness to it. "Thou doth see my dilemma? I have wronged him before. Ensnared his mind and almost made him betray his wife. They may have dissolved their union through no fault of mine, but I doubt he will be forgiving." Amora chuckles ruefully. "So I must earn my redemption. I have great power and I must use it responsibly. This includes helping you, Little Sister."

"So you are doing this to impress the man you love?" Laura felt a tear begin to well up in her eye as he heart began to ache. It felt a little like the pain she had suffered when she killed her mother.

"Nay, to impress him I would have sent ye to Westchester to be with thine kind." Amora smiled warmly as she reached out to take Laura's hand. "I adopted thee as mine Sister because I felt a bond to thee. I am doing all of this for thee because that is what family is for."

* * *

"Fourteen muggings, six attempted rapes, a jewelry store break in, and an attempted drive by." Wanda summed up the events of just four hours of patrolling. "I had no idea!"

"Yeah, it was a pretty light evening." Peter said as he pulled his mask off. It had already been a long day, so he had cut it short to avoid burning out. "Usually I patrol until three, but it's been a hell of a day. Not to mention it's Hump Day, crime's almost always slow on Hump Day." Without thinking about his audience Peter just pulls off the shirt of his costume. "So, what did you think?"

"Huh, what?" Wanda had always noticed how well built Spider-man was. He wasn't muscle-bound like Thor or Hercules, nor was he over developed like Captain America or Wonder Man. He had the perfect gymnast's body, which was the body type Wanda actually favored. Given his skin tight uniform, every female Avenge had discussed how fit he was. Still outside of battle damage to his costume, nobody had seen his bare skin. Wanda was shocked by the number of scars he had. They were all faded, but still visible to those who looked. Instead of marring his looks, they seemed to make him sexier. Part of her subconscious was evaluating him as a potential protector and those marks just confirmed he would do anything to protect those he loved. "I'm sorry I was lost in thought. I had no idea you were that busy. We really should start Patrols when we aren't dealing with a crisis."

"It would be nice, though honestly not everyone is cut out for Street level stuff." Peter sighed as he removed the webshooters. "Could you imagine Hercules breaking up a mugging? If the thugs were lucky they might be able to walk again."

"Yeah, though I would not mourn if he went a little overboard on the rapists." Wanda muttered as she removed her gloves. "So if this was a slow night, how bad is it usually?"

"Well, I'm factoring that I had very effective help tonight, but I usually break up about three to four times what we did tonight while patrolling about four more hours." Peter sighed. "Then there are the minor disasters I sometimes deal with. Or in one case I actually carried a Donor Heart through town because of a traffic jam. Not to mention the idiots in costume who like to play 'Hit the Spider' and not in the friendly way Carol and Cage do."

"They're not that friendly when they play that game." Wanda mumbled as she removed her headdress. "How do you keep sane?"

"Who says I am?" Peter shrugged. "Why don't you change in the bathroom, I'll get us a late night snack. That crappy movie they made about me will be on soon. Can you believe they cast Toby Maguire as me? Am I really that short?"

"Hmmm, Yes, but you have a much nicer ass." Wanda smiled as she made her parting shot as she headed to the bathroom.

* * *

_Well, the poll is closed. We had 22 voters in the poll and 18 PM's/Review votes  
1 Amora (The Enchantress) 22 _

_2 Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman) 11 _

_3 Jean Grey (Phoenix) 11 _

_4 Elizabeth Braddock (Psylocke) 11_

_5 Carol Danvers (Ms Marvel) 11_

_6 Laura Kinney (X-23) 11_

_7 Doreen Green (Squirrel Girl) 10 _

_8 Silver Sablinova (Silver Sable) 7_

_9 Brunhilde (Valkyrie) 5_

_10 Wanda Wilson (Lady Deadpool) 4_

_11 Madelyne Pryor (Goblin Queen) 4_

_12 Bobbi Morse (Mockingbird) 4_

_13 Illyanna Rasputin (Magik) 3_

_14 Maya Lopez (Echo/Ronin) 3 _

_15 Mattie Franklin (Spider-Woman) 2_

_16 Galacta 1_

_I am amazed by all the Spidey/Amora support. Not in a bad way, but a good one. Yes, this will be a Harem as opposed to the Pentad I was going for. I was going to take top two with a pair of others I had already determined. For you Doreen fans out there she is not completely out in the cold, I promise. She will have rather interesting relationship of her own._

_Oh, Psylocke will be coming in a future chapter, I need a proper entrance. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Lady Deadpool: This is amazing! (eats an entire slice of cheesecake in one bite)_

_Scott: Thanks, could you untie me now. I appreciate you left my hands so I could type, but my nose itches. _

_Lady Deadpool: Nope! I am not untying you until you tell me why I didn't make the cut._

_Scott: Well it could be that you would mentally scar Spidey. Not sure, I let the voters decide. _

_Lady Deadpool: Stupid Democracy! I demand a decent boyfriend and NOT Deadpool. Selfcest is fine, but he's kinda on the dim side._

_Scott: Well, I have an idea on that. Look in the yellow folder._

_Lady Deadpool: (Picks up folder and reads) Wow! Alright, I can live with that. He's cool. OH MY GOD! You're gonna pair HER with HIM. What about…? Oh, I see. That could work. _

_Scott: Thanks. Now if you don't mind._

_Lady Deadpool: Well, you are pairing me with someone cool, so alright. (draws Katana and slices ropes) Oh, before I forget. Scott the Wander does not own Marvel Comics or associate characters. If he did they would have better love lives, that's for damn sure. Oh he makes nothing from this and is just a poor man from a poor family_

_Scott: Thanks, you know you are much more personable than Deadpool_

_Lady Deadpool: Well after seeing how you blew his head off with his own gun, I sure am going to be. Now about my boyfriend, he better be hung…_

* * *

Wanda Maximoff stretched as she woke to the smell of coffee. She never woke to that smell outside of the Avengers mansion. ~Was it a dream?~ That thought depressed her so much she almost went back to sleep. ~No, you can't hide from everything.~ She angrily chastised herself before she opened her eyes. Taking in the sight of her Master Bedroom she nearly giggled in joy. Her town house had been destroyed during World War Hulk. "It wasn't a dream!"

Bounding out of bed she did notice she wasn't wearing what she planned to seduce Peter. Instead of the nearly slutty lingerie she was in her lounging clothes. This stopped some of her giddiness as she was unsure what punishment Mary Jane would levy against her for not fulfilling her duties. She had wanted to. She had actually come close to practically taking him rather than a seduction. It hadn't started out that way, but getting to know him had made her want him more. Patrolling with Spider-man had given her a new appreciation for everything about Peter Parker. She saw in him all the things she had loved in her previous lovers: Steve's sense of honor and right, Vision's intelligence, and Simon's fun loving nature. She still found his jokes a little lame, but she understood their purpose better.

"Wow, you have it bad. It took me years to understand the reason for the quips." The sudden appearance of Mary Jane caused a barely stifled scream to come from Wanda. Chuckling the succubus took on a slight apologetic look. "Sorry. Still getting used to the fact I can travel like Kurt. So, I see you haven't tried out your Master yet. Pity, I was hoping to raid your memories for some new material for my fun time."

"I know there is going to be a penalty for this." Wanda clutched her chest, hoping to slow her rapidly beating heart. "So let's get it over with."

"Penalty? No penalty. You agreed to bond yourself to him as per the contract. You bonded the moment you said that." MJ chuckled as she saw the shocked look on Wanda's face. "Oh, this is precious. You thought you had to screw him to be bonded? If that were the case his other bonds wouldn't be there. Though, I do recommend getting as much of him as you can, Wanda. Better for him, better for you, better for everyone. Well, I better let you go you are about to have company."

()

"Who is this new girl working with that menace?" J. Jonah Jameson asked around the sucker he was using to help kick his smoking habit. His wife, who he actually dearly loved despite they way they fought, had demanded he stop smoking. "She seems familiar but I can't quite place it."

"I think that is the Scarlet Witch." Peter offered hoping to sound as if he was making a well educated guess. "I think she is trying to understand Spider-man's motives."

"Scarlet Witch, the mutant with reality altering powers." JJ clarified his own memories. "Alright, four hundred dollars for the lot."

~Cheap bastard!~ Peter couldn't help but think. "Eight."

"Fine, Six hundred." Jonah relented after a moment. When Peter nodded he handed the pictures to his second in command "Robbie this picture. Masked Menace woos Avenger. Make sure the story is complimentary to the Scarlet Witch. I am not going to pander to the CoH at all, Stryker reminds me too much of Hitler."

"You got it, Jonah." As much as the story editor disagreed with Jonah on Spider-man they did agree about racists. Neither one of them liked Trask or Stryker.

"Parker. What are you doing still in my office? Get your check and get out of here. I want more pictures of the menace and his new girlfriend."

Peter didn't bother trying to correct Jameson's assumption. He was just happy to have a good payday. And extra three hundred bucks was nothing to sneeze at. He could actually afford real food this month instead of chilidog fixings and ramen noodles. Then reality set in. ~Wanda is going to be pissed.~

* * *

"If the function of underwear is to preserve some measure of modesty when wearing short skirts, why does your choice in the garment barely conceal anything?" Laura was puzzled by her new guardian's choices in clothing. Of course she had not gone through seduction training before her escape.

"Well, Little Sister, I have not much modesty at all." Amora chuckled softly as she looked held up another thong for inspection. "Men are visual creatures. They are easily aroused by titillating glimpses of the supposedly forbidden." The Asgardian began her sage advice. "You are a bit young and a little naïve in matters of the heart to attempt attract men yet, but I promise I will teach you the skills you will need in time."

Frowning at being called naïve in any manner of the word, Laura went back to the clothing racks looking for underwear that was not little more than dental floss. She wasn't succeeding. "If I am too young why am I buying these now? Would it not be better to acquire boxer shorts or panty briefs?"

"Boxer shorts are for sleeping, lounging, and wearing loose jeans. These are for the hip huggers you practically begged for." Amora chuckled. She was so glad she abandoned the Elizabethan while shopping, why the Asgard spoke that way on Midgard still puzzled her. Still while acting as the Enchantress she would have to continue to uphold the image. "And just because you are a bit young does not mean you cannot get into the practice of dressing sexy."

"I suppose that makes sense." Laura said after a moment before picking a blood red thong. "Will this one coordinate with hip huggers?"

"Those, that dark purple one and the black one all would, depending on which top you wore." Amora answered truthfully as she saw the pair. "You seem to favor a look that is part Goth and part Punk. It means we will have to shop in some of the alternative stores. It is a good thing I supplied my accounts very well during my last visit."

* * *

"We need ta talk, Wanda." The southern belle known to the world as Rogue just walked right inside the door not waiting to be invited in. "Ah remember everything."

"I thought you might, Anna." Wanda replied and when she received a glare. "You killed me. I reserve the right to call you by your given name. Especially, if you are going to continue your now pointless hatred if me."

"Fahne, Ah can accept that." Rogue scowled. "What's the deal? Why'd you turn back the clock?"

"The why was simple; our world was becoming a Hell." Wanda sighed as she motioned towards the kitchen. "The how is much more complicated. Are you going to kill me, or join me for breakfast?"

"I should kill you before you snap again." Rogue almost growled.

"I won't debate that I could have snappped. It was something I was very afraid of when I made the deal." Wanda nodded. "Bringing me back to the point where I was at the height of my powers and emotionally shattered? It was a recipe for another disaster." Shaking her head she chuckled. "Then I heard the price. I would be bound to another for the rest of time. Their morals and motivations would be mine. I would find no love with another. It scared me even more. I was set to refuse until I saw who. Then my worries seemed as pointless as my father's dreams of mutant supremacy."

"Who?" Rogue asked, still fully prepared to kill her former ally. Mutants had suffered horribly since Decimation, and even if it had not happened this time, the memories would not leave her. "What bastard has you brainwashed to believe you won't be used for their ends?"

"Spider-man." Wanda smiled as she saw the shock on Rogue's face register. "He has no idea. None at all. Though, it is not all roses for me. The succubus who made the deal has taken great pleasure in telling me that I won't be alone in holding his affections or sharing his bed. Still, to change the past, it is a small price. So are you going to kill me, or join me for bacon cinnamon rolls?"

"Spider-man? Great Power-Great Responsibility Spider-man? The guy who always claims he's strictly street-level but has fought and beaten nearly every major villain in the universe Spider-man? The guy more than half the girls I teach at the Institute have crushes on Spider-man?" Saying Rogue was shocked would be a lot like saying Iron Man has some nifty gadgets. Pinching the bridge of her nose for a moment she tried to ward off either tears or laughter, she was not sure which. "I need a drink."

"I have Bailey's we can add to our coffee."

* * *

Jean Grey gazed forlornly at the small house. The lone occupant had been family in her home dimension, an elderly woman who could not be intimidated even by the Enemy. More importantly she had raised the love of her life into the man he was. Not many people knew the influence she had in the hero community through her nephew. However this Aunt May had never met her, had not given her motherly advice, nor held her grand nephews and nieces. ~I don't belong here.~

"Nope, not yet, Jean." Mary Jane giggled a bit as she made the telepath jump in surprise. "That was pretty brave of you, triggering a Big Crunch just before jumping through the dimensional rip."

"Mary Jane?" Jean stared in disbelief at the woman who had been Peter's oldest friend and became one of hers. Despite it being centuries since witnessing her death at the hands of the Enemy, Jean would recognize her anywhere. Smiling widely Jean pulled the woman into a tight hug. "Oh, how I have missed you!"

"I'm not your MJ, Red." Mary Jane chuckled even as she let the hug go on. Getting a playful look on her face she reached down and started fondling the other redhead's ass. "Oh, I can see why your Peter thought you had the perfect ass."

"Hey, no fondling unless Peter's around to see it." Jean chastised playfully. Then her mind caught up to everything. She was not getting any impression off of this MJ. ~Even well shielded minds leave an impression unless they are synthetic or…~

"Demonic. Let's just say I sold myself to the Devil's Daughter in order to save the world." MJ shrugged. "Bad habit I picked up from years of marriage to this world's Peter."

Jean took a step back and she drew on the fragment of Phoenix force she still possessed to augment her telepathy. Demons were resistant to most telepaths, but as she was linked to one of the foundations of creation she could overcome it. She wasn't about to trust anyone who claimed to have sold themselves to a demon for any reason. However as he mind touched MJ's she was not prepared for what she saw.

{MJ's Memory}

"I realize you find my soul distasteful. A little too clean for you." Mary Jane smirked as she saw the glint of respect forming on Satana's face. "I did my homework. Succubi prefer the souls of murderers, rapists, and generally evil people. Oddly, they prefer relations with those who are much, much purer."

"True. Even then the murders have to be for purely selfish reason. There is a little girl with the blood of thousands on her claws that would taste just awful as she was made to kill by others." Satana shuddered. "Believe me, Mary Jane there are humans that are far worse than most demons. That is not why I have come, thought. I have an offer for you. I will make you my daughter in body, blood, and magic. You will gain powers comparable to mine and I will train you in their use. The price however is steep. You must sacrifice every moment of love, comfort, and companionship that Peter has given you since your daughter was taken. You may never raise your hand against me. Finally, you must prepare Spider-man for what is coming."

"I was hoping to trade my marriage for a happy successful life for both of us, free of all the bullshit this registration crap has caused." MJ countered. "Collected after Peter gives his answer to Mephisto."

"For that pittance, your marriage is a bargain." Satana smiled a bit. "I will collect after Peter gives his answer. Know this, you will NEVER be reunited with your husband after I collect. However, before I take my payment you may decide to take my first offer."

{flash}

"Hello Wanda." Mary Jane smiled as she froze time to speak with the dying Avenger. "I'm here to make you a deal. Your powers have been weakened. Otherwise you could have completely undone Decimation just moments after uttering it. My Grandfather has been playing a dangerous game, and I need him stopped."

"Grandfather?" Wanda gasped out. Despite the bleeding being stopped the pain was still there.

"Mephisto. He who pretends to be the Morning Star especially when siring children." Mary Jane chuckled softly. "She really doesn't like that, but like the One above All, she restricts herself to just influencing things. Back to the subject, Mephisto has been playing you all along in hopes to making this reality a new Hell. And he is succeeding in part because he had crippled the Center of the Web."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"So glad you asked. I will grant you back your full measure of power that Grandfather had stolen. You will immediately use said power to rewind the Hands of Time to the morning before your little freak out." Mary Jane said in a tone that brooked no argument about the when of things. "The price is for this will be the bonding of your heart, mind, and power to the man I have chosen for you. You'll have your free will, but you'll find his morals will become yours over time. You will not be able to raise a hand to harm him. And this service will last for all time."

"Who will it be?" Wanda bit out, the worry in her eyes exceptionally clear.

"You'll see."

{Back to reality}

"I really wasn't expecting you to cross dimensions like you did, Red." Mary Jane shrugged as she once again used the nickname Logan gave her. "But it's not an unwelcome surprise. You know one of the secrets of the Spider totem. Maybe you can help the others accept it."

* * *

"Alright, everyone drop to the ground and hands behind your head." Herman Schultz, aka the Shocker, bellowed out as he threw off his overcoat. "We're here to rob the bank, but your funds are insured, so just don't make work for the coroners. I'm strictly a professional, but some of my friends are very trigger happy."

As if to illustrate that point the Hobgoblin fired off an energy blast blowing up one of the unoccupied desks. There were several whimpers as the remaining villains entered the bank. Obviously this was a big job as the Rhino, Elektro, Mysterio and Sandman were working together. That normally only happened when they were gunning for Spider-man.

~Great! Parker Luck strikes again.~ Peter inwardly groaned as he heard the commotion from the bank restroom. ~I just want to cash my check, buy some apology flowers for Wanda for when she sees the headline of the Bugle, and get some rest. Can I do that without running into trouble? Hell No!~

Even as she was ranting, Peter was pulling off his clothes revealing his costume. In moments he was fully dressed and ready to do his civic duty. Quickly crawling through the air ducts he makes his way to the where the Shocker was currently trying to crack the safe. Given what he could see he knew he was looking at a Sinister Six situation. ~Well, let's see if I can get through this without bruises.~ Hitting the vent cover with a small fraction of his strength, Spider-man grinned at it hit Shocker dead on, knocking him off his feet. A moment later he flipped down from the vent landing feet first on the padded villains face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Quilt Boy, I was trying to kick you in the ass." Spider-man chuckled. "You can understand my mistake, right?"

"Wall crawler!" "Webhead!" "Insect!" "I'm gonna tear you apart!" "DIE!"

"How wonderful! The Justin Beiber fan club!" Spidey back-flipped over an energy blast hurled by Hobgoblin and had to twist in the air to avoid a blast of lighting.

Landing on one hand, Spidey fired impact webbing at the Hobgoblin, entrapping the mercenary and his glider in a cocoon of webbing. Spider-sense blaring he pushed himself off his hand just a split second before the Rhino could gore him. Not wanting to keep dodging the surprisingly fast brute, he fired four rounds of impact webbing praying that it would keep him tangled for a short bit. Back on his feet he delivered a powerful punch straight to Shocker's face taking him out of the fight for a moment.

"Freeze Spider!" Mysterio had long ago tired of getting his ass kicked by the wallcrawler. He grabbed a teenager from the crowd in a sleeper hold. "Lay down and let them kill you or I will snap her….ARRRRGGGGHHH!"

Laura Kinny grinned ferally as she released a foot claw and kicked upward, driving the adamantium blade through the bullet proof fishbowl and stabbing Mysterio's left eye. As the villain released her she threw him to the ground and delivered a palm strike to his sternum that would drive the air from his lungs.

"You bitch!" Elektro screamed as he saw what Laura had done. Charging up he fired a substantial blast of lightning into Laura's back making her scream in pain.

"FOOL! THOU DOST DARE TO STRIKE AT MINE SISTER!" Amora the Enchantress did a very passable impression of a completely pissed off Thor in demeanor and sheer intimidation. Raising one hand she released a bolt of eldritch energy that slammed Elektro into the bank vault door, imbedding him in the osmium surface from the power of the blow. He'd live but most of the bones in his body were at least fractured.

Spider-man had been so shocked at being helped by the Enchantress he had stood stack still even when his spider sense blared at him. This cost him several as a granite fist struck him hard enough that he flew through the door of Loan Officer's office. As his vision was fading to black he heard something even more shocking.

"AND THOU HAST COMPOUNDED HIS ERROR BY STRIKING MINE HUSBAND!"


	5. Chapter 5

_Deadpool: Ouch! That has hurt. Is it me or is she hot when she is mad?_

_Scott: Well…now that you mention it…_

_Deadpool: Oooh! I want the 106. Please! Pretty Please with Norman Osborn's head on top._

_Scott: The 106? How the hell…? Never mind, I won't ask. You're likely just strong enough. Yes, you can have it._

_Deadpool: YAY! You are the best boss EVER!_

_Scott: You don't have to suck up, just give the disclaimer._

_Deadpool: Scott the Wanderer does not own Spider-man, Marvel Comics or any associated characters or intellectual property. If he did I'd have cooler toys to play with._

* * *

"What Ah don't get is how I can remember all that shit." Rogue sighed as she drained her second mug of Bailey in coffee, this one being more Baileys than coffee. Everything had been explained to her in detail, including the why Wanda was confident that Peter could be just what she needed.

"That might be my fault. I wasn't around for everything and I wanted to make sure we avoid the worst events: Schism, Civil War, and so on." Wanda sighed as she looked into her half empty mug. "And I needed someone around that could kill me if needed."

"So I was nominated." Rogue said after a moment. "Got news for you Sugah, with you under Spider-man's protection unless I kill ya now, it ain't gonna happen."

"So, shall we prepare the scene make look like a tragic accident." Wanda nodded.

"Nope, Ah'm not gonna kill ya, Sugah. You brought the Professor back, for that alone Ah'm thankful." Rogue conceded after a long moment. "Ya undid the events that made me hate you. Killing ya now would be like killing the part of me that's happy to have all this back. Just…I don't know…keep yer yap shut when you're really pissed."

"Probably the best advice I have heard yet."

"So now that we got the maudlin stuff out the way we can engage in the ancient art of girl talk." Rogue waggled her eyebrows. "How is Spider-man in bed? Or did ya do it on the ceiling?"

* * *

Carol woke with a slight headache. ~Did I get drunk last night?~ Pausing for a moment she tried to recall the night, but found she had not had a single drop of alcohol. Nope, she had been on a rampage after hearing about Wanda trying to steal her Peter. She remembered she was nearly stomping down the street with Jessica in tow. She'd been plotting and planning on a tag team seduction of their favorite man at the same time as ripping the hair out of Wanda's head. She had been plotting it all out loud to the point people were avoiding them. Except for a little old lady they had been passing who insisted they take a pan of brownies. Without thinking she had taken them and started eating one. One turned to two turned to half the pan, with Jessica eating the other half. After that everything got fuzzy, she remembered going with Jessica to her place. How she got into bed she had no clue, nor why she was naked. She just knew that her face was resting against the best pillows in existence. They were firm but still soft, warm, and felt so amazing. ~Wait! Those aren't pillows.~

"Whaaaa…" Carol lifted her head from the rather lovely bosom of her very best friend only to see said woman sleeping peacefully with a wide grin on her face. ~I slept with Jess! What the hell?~

"Mmmmm, come back to Mama, Baby." Jessica murmured in her sleep pulling the surprised and unresisting Carol back so her face was resting in her cleavage.

~What the hell were in those Brownies?~

* * *

"Taking the form of the old woman was tedious, but the results were magnificent." Aphrodite, the goddess of lust and love, smiled as she watched the events in Jessica's apartment. "I will have to thank Soma for brewing that potion. Perhaps invite him to the next Bacchanal in Nova Roma. He does love partying with Dionysus."

* * *

"Why do I have to share him with anyone else?" Jean snapped a bit bitterly. "He was quite powerful with just me and you. If you are more powerful, he will be too and this time…"

"Please, what you faced in your reality was a mere minion." MJ cut her off exerting a bit to provide just a pinch of intimidation. "There are four of them and their Master who is MUCH more powerful. Peter needs all the help he can get. Before you came here I was seriously considering something insane, but if you help them…well you could spend the rest of eternity being loved again."

"Please tell me we aren't going to be dealing with Felicia Hardy…"

"Nope, much as I get along with her, that isn't happening. Besides she recently found someone she fits with a little better. Though, he did almost get her killed." MJ shrugged.

"Well, glad she is not dead, but still want her nowhere near Peter. All the girls he is with have got to love both sides to him, not just his Spider-man side." Jean was firm in tone. It was something that had really hurt her Peter, and when their link formed it had hurt her as well. "So who are we dealing with?"

"Well, aside from Wanda…Amora has officially declared her intent to be one of his wives." MJ smirked.

"SHE WHAT?!"

* * *

Spider-man woke to a rather unusual feeling. He wasn't in one bit of pain. ~Wait, does this mean I am dead?~ He couldn't but have a little panic, considering he remembered being clocked very squarely by the Sandman and crashing through a very think oak door. ~Nah, I didn't see any tunnel, light or gate, so I am probably alive.~ Clearing his head of lingering drowsiness he notice he was lying in a bed, a rather nice bed. As he tried to move his arm he noticed that he couldn't. Someone very female had her arms wrapped around it, as well as having his bicep resting between her breasts. On the other side he felt a smaller more athletic girl curled into his side almost the way one would expect a child to do. ~Well, I am glad I can still feel my costume is on, and they are still dressed.~

~Well, now or never.~ Opening his eye, Spidey looked to the right and saw a mass of blonde hair and a gorgeous face he swore was familiar. It took him a few moments but it clicked. He was looking into the face of Amora the Enchantress as she dozed with a serene smile on her face. ~So that wasn't Mysterio just playing a trick.~ Looking to the other side he saw a young teenager who would likely break hearts in a few years, curled up to him like she expected him to protect him from her nightmares. ~I've seen that face before…~ "Wolvie is going to kill me."

"He better not even make the attempt, Husband. I know he is your friend, but I will not allow the father of my future children to come to harm for comforting my sister." Amora barely kept from yawning as she came fully awake. Smiling up at Peter she continued to hold his arm. "I would wager you have many questions. I will answer one straight off. After dealing with those cretins I left them for the Police to deal with and brought you here to heal and recover. It is now just one in the afternoon."

"Well, there are two off the top of my head. Of course, the more pressing one to me is: Why do you keep calling me husband?" Peter asked trying his best not to raise his voice and disturb the girl who could shred him in a moment. "Did I go to Vegas and completely black out? And no offence, but weren't you Thor's stalker for a while?"

"You may not have uttered the vows to me, but I have made mine towards you. Thor would not have let me escape his plan if I had not." Amora blushed just the slightest bit admitting that her escape of Asgard was due solely to a very binding vow. "There was no Vegas wedding, at least not to me." Amora chuckled slightly. "You may wish to call your friend She-Hulk tomorrow and congratulate her though." Settling her features to answer the last question she sighed. "Regretfully, I was enamored with the idea of being Thor's wife. I did many cruel and childish things to gain his attention, never thinking beyond being Princess of Asgard. I can only promise that they will not happen again."

Peter had to lay his head back down and digest this. He got what she saying. He paid enough attention to the Asgardians when he was near them. Amora had bound herself to him, something she hadn't even attempted to do with Thor. He could break the binding but she could not. "And her?"

"I found her as I was investigating a…what do you call them again?...pimp. She was shivering in the street alone, dying yet again of hypothermia." Amora's expression immediately saddened as she thought of how her new sister had suffered. "I could not leave her there. It's not who I am trying to become. I brought her here, adopted her as my little sister, fed her, clothed her, and have tried to comfort her. She suffers such horrible nightmares. This is the first I have seen her sleeping peacefully. I think she see you as you are, a protector."

"So she's not expecting me to marry her?"

"No, not yet. Laura is too young, and much too damaged to think of that yet." Amora chuckled softly. "I believe you are her security blanket. She will likely only need you a few nights of the month when the dreams are at their worst."

"Logan still might kill me for that. Laura huh? Much better name than what those bastards called her." Peter smiled warmly. "And you, do you expect me to just utter the vows?"

"Oh, I wish you would, Husband." Amora smiled as she thought of the vows being completed, but then her smile faltered as she realized she was still so very far from her redemption. "I am not a fool, however. I know I must earn your trust before you can make those vows. Does not stop us from enjoying the carnal pleasures, especially with your other bonded."

"Yes, trust would be good. You've done a lot of things that…wait…did you say other bonded?"

* * *

"Anna Marie!" Wanda managed to barely maintain her composure long enough to take on a mock affronted tone. Then she started giggling for a minute. "Actually, we haven't yet. Like I said, he has no clue. I can tell you one thing though…I peaked while he was in the shower…Jennifer was not kidding…in fact I think she understated."

"Lucky Bitch!" Rogue muttered with absolutely no heat whatsoever.

"So how is your love life going?" Wanda asked with actual curiosity. "Has the Cajun grown a brain and begged forgiveness?"

"Much better than Ah thought it would after catching Remy in bed with the Skank." Rogue shuddered as she remembered the dear in headlight look of her former boyfriend when she walked in on him and that blonde. She still wasn't sure who the woman riding Remy was. "Finally found where Ah belong and we're head to Vegas tonight for some fun. So don't worry about meh."

"Not worried, Anna. I just figure you are due some happiness is all."

* * *

"This is newsbreak: Spider-man or Spider-pimp? Just hours after the Daily Bugle Website released of photos of New Yorks' own Spider-man patrolling with long time Avenger the Scarlet Witch, it seems as if the Webslinging Hero is already married to The Enchantress. Security video from the First National Bank shows long time Villainess helped Spider-man and an unknown claw wielding woman, defend the innocent patrons from the Shocker, Hobgoblin, Elektro, Rhino, Sandman and Mysterio who were intent on robbing the bank. More shockingly when Spider-man was injured the Enchantress went into what can only be called a Mystical Frenzy hospitalizing all six supervillains in short order. Several witnesses on scene claim she was screaming about them striking her husband in a cowardly sneak attack. This along with rumors that Spider-man is exceptionally close to Avengers Ms. Marvel and Spider-Woman as well as Fantastic Four's Susan Richards has many in New Work wondering just what do such powerful women see in the Arachnid based Vigilante.

* * *

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Johnny Storm turned to his new girlfriend wondering if perhaps she had literally screwed his brains out last night. "Amora the Enchantress claiming Spider-man is her husband?"

"Yeah, Hot Buns you did. Girl has it bad. Can't blame her, he is awfully cute." Wanda Wilson was never so thankful for running into a cape. Intrigued by the fact that her healthy cells and her cancerous cells both had healing factors, Reed Richards had spent three days cultivating only healthy cells and then destroyed her diseased body. Somehow she grew completely whole and cancer-free form just a culture. ~I wonder if he grew me on some Spam, like I asked.~ Shaking her head she grinned at the first boy outside of her counterpart to be able to hold his lunch around her. ~That deserved a reward which turned out to be a reward for me too. Who knew Johnny could be so kinky? Oh, that's right. Me.~ "Still you're stuck with me. Though, I would not pass up that Inhuman girl you used to date. Bring that home to Mama any time you want."

Johnny Storm just chuckled and shook his head. His Wanda was nuttier than squirrel droppings, but honestly he liked it. She could take care of herself, ate the same junkfood he did, and she was kinky as all hell. "Well, considering her marriage to Pietro is on the rocks that might just be possible. Gotta say, you're something else. Never had a girlfriend actually encourage that kind of thing before."

"Well, we both know that I am just eight loads short of a brick, so that might explain it. Now shush, Golden Girls is on."

Susan Richards was shocked by what she saw and heard. Not so much her brother and Wanda Wilson, she'd long ago reconciled the fact that her brother had no standards at all aside from the kink factor. No, she'd been watching the footage of Amora the Enchantress laying into the Sinister Six for daring to hurt Spider-man. Strangely she felt she could identify with the actions of the enraged Asgardian. Once upon a time she would have done similar if someone hurt Reed, but the more he isolated himself the less she felt that way. Yet seeing Amora tear into Sandman she had actually for a minute wanted to join in. She'd always liked Peter, seeing him as a good example for Johnny and later for Franklin. More than that he was someone who challenged her mentally without making her feel stupid. She actually liked his off the wall sense of humor and admired his dedication to the city. ~Still, being linked to him in a possible romance is beyond the pale…right?~

"Nope, not really." Wanda replied to her mental thought. "Oh, sorry was looking where I shouldn't. While you're reexamining your life could you get us more Doritos, Sue?"

* * *

Doreen Green wrung out the sponge before putting on the young man's forehead. She'd been practicing her Kata when suddenly he just fell out of the sky. He was wounded, most notably the already healing bullet wound in his side. He'd been covered in blood, so she hadn't noticed until she cleaned him off that he was naked. Suddenly, her crush on SpeedBall was completely gone, to be replaced by one for this young man. And he was young, she would say he was her age, eighteen. Which is why the collection of scars gave her pause, he was too young to have so many wounds.

"Chitter-chit-chit-chitter"

"Yes, he's cute. More than cute." Doreen answered her new sidekick, Tippy Toe with a huff.

"Chitter-chitter-chit-chit-chitter-chit."

"No, I won't mate with him before he wakes up! What kind of pervert do you think I am?"

"Chik-chit-chik-chitter."

"Fine, once I am sure he can be moved I will call the Avengers. They'll want to know anyways."

"Chik-chit-chit-chikker."

"Yes, I will be sticking right by him. He did appear right in front of me. Maybe he was looking for me."

* * *

"Well…I am not sure I should tell you. You've had a rough day and…" Amora started, but stopped when she saw the glare. She knew she should not be intimidated by a mortal, but Peter was doing a very, very good job. It was more unnerving because he did not crack a joke. A serious Spider-man was a scary Spider-man, even without the mask. "Okay, fine, I will tell you. No getting upset with the messenger though."

"Fine, I promise I will not get angry with you over this. I doubt it is your fault." Peter said after it was clear she wanted a promise to behave.

"I can't tell you who. That's pretty well hidden from me, Peter." Amora said softly, hating to admit she did not have the answers he wanted. "You're the Center of the Web of Life. In lay men's terms the Web is weave of bonds that run through all of sentient life. Now, for most people it does nothing. For those connected to the Spider Totem they gain a few benefits. You didn't notice that with your webbing formula you created something the brightest minds were unable to reverse engineer? How your Spider-Sense warns you of any kind of danger from physical attacks to things you just should not be able to detect? How you connect so easily with people with similar morals? All these are blessing of your connection to the Web." Amora smiled as she saw the light dawning in Peter's eyes. "Now, Spider Totems are empowered by Empathic Energy and Tantric Energy. You're great desire to protect others has at time allowed you to perform feats more fitting Thor himself. The more you care about protecting the innocent the more energy you draw. It is why you can hold up a building to save a few children one day, but fail to pick up a car on a bet the next. As for the Tantric energy, the more of that you gather to more powerful you will be. As such the Center of the Web, is often bonded with several mates and has a great capacity for love. The last Spider-man, Anansi, had thirteen wives and innumerable children. So, monogamy is just not in your future, not that I mind. My enmity with Sif was more for the fact I had offered myself to her as well, for all the good it did."

"Alright, let me get this straight. Despite the fact I was bitten by a radioactive spider, I am a Spider Totem?" Peter asked wondering how the hell that connected.

"There is not much difference between Magic and Science, Peter. It uses many of the same thought processes, do such and such and this occurs. Spells are created through lengthy experimentations, research, and trial runs." Amora shrugged. "It shouldn't be too hard to believe as you know quite a few Sorcerers."

"Okay, setting aside the whole Magic versus Science debate, you're telling me that I draw energy from how much I care for others and from sex." Peter took a moment to wrap his head around that one. Seeing Amora nod in the affirmative, Peter just had to chuckle. "This would explain why I find life easier when I have a relationship." Pausing for a moment as he processed this. "And you're telling me, that even after you claim me as husband, you want me to marry other women?"

"Want and accept are two different things, Husband." Amora frowned a bit. "I would love to be your sole wife, but as I know that other love you and you love them, even if you are not aware, I am willing to accept them. Unless of course one of them is Psylocke then I whole heartedly want." Seeing the incredulous look on Peter's face she shrugs. "I have a thing for hot warrior women, sue me."

* * *

"Why are you fine with this?" Carol asked as she paced the floor, now fully dressed again. Meanwhile her best friend was lounging around in a large t-shirt. "We slept together under the influence of something."

"Well, I would have done it anyway, Carol." Jessica admitted as she spread cream cheese on her bagel. "I mean I understand we were drugged, but I can't say I haven't had fantasies that went a lot like last night. Though, most of them end with Peter walking in on us." Shrugging as if it was an everyday event, she took a bite of her bagel.

Carol had to stop herself from shivering at the mental images Jessica's words elicited. It almost derailed her completely. "Well, it's not so much what happened last night, but the fact we were drugged…or something. Neither of us just hops into bed with people."

"That's true, I am a very firm believer in the third date rule. Of course that being said we are already on the forty second date as far as relationships go." Jessica thought for a moment. "Well, we know most drugs that affect you still don't affect me, I think we are looking at magic. There are a few people we can ask, but do you really want to tell Stephen about what we did?"

"No, no, we are not telling any man what we did…ever." Carol stopped pacing. "I'm not ashamed, I just know outside of Logan, Peter and possibly Steve there will be a lot of innuendo."

"Yeah, Tony would snark just once maybe twice, but Clint cannot let anything go, and much as I respect Stephen he likes to play the dry wit game too much." Jessica sighed. "For female experts on magic we have Illyana Rasputin who creeps me out, Shaman who we barely know, Agatha Harkness who we can't find, Amora who would delight in spreading it around and Wanda…"

"Wanda? Our best choice is the woman trying to steal our man?" Carol pinched the bridge of her nose. "We haven't even been with him yet and his bad luck is already affecting us."


	6. Chapter 6

_Lady Deadpool: I can't believe you dropped HIM in HER lap. She is going to go nuts._

_Scott: Yes, very amusing pun. I take it you are happy with your boyfriend._

_Lady Deadpool: Hell Yes! He's cute, hot, and attentive in bed. Completely makes up for not getting to sleep with Spidey._

_Scott: Good. Well, your male counterpart managed to successfully get a special weapon, so I thought you would like the 75H (Holding up image of weapon in question)_

_Lady Deadpool: Do you want to father my first and second born?_

_Scott: No need, just do the disclaimer._

_Lady Deadpool: Scott the Wanderer does not own Marvel Comics, which is a shame, and is making no money off this. Though, I am tempted to arrange an orgy for him for giving me that gun._

* * *

"So what's up with the kid? He smells like Spider-man but…off." Logan asked as he exited the Avenger's infirmary. As an active member, he'd come with Hank just in case decisions would need to be made.

"Of that I have no doubt, Logan. His genetic profile is almost identical to Spider-man's, except this Y chromosome. That particular Chromosome looks to be engineered." Dr. Henry McCoy was currently looking over the test results shaking his head. "His regenerative capabilities are much greater than I would have expected. Not as extensive as yours, but he has managed to completely heal from the gunshot wound in the few hours he has been here. I would surmise Spider-man has a similar ability but is so rarely injured we never noticed. However, there is evidence that this young man may have been in a program similar to the one that created X-23."

"What? Those bastards tried to weaponize Webhead? Are they insane?" Logan was so shocked he dropped the cigar he had been chewing on.

"It's a possibility. Every bone in his body has been broken several times and fortified with calcium and ceramics. His tendons have been treated with a compound to increase their strength and elasticity. His muscles, including his heart have been treated with a number of chemicals that Weapon X used on you to increase strength and durability." Hank replied with a straight face. It was all he could do to stop himself from growling as he spoke. He had read what had been done to X-23 and evidence was this man had gone through similar. "He is physically as powerful now as Spider-man is. Given that our records show that Spider-man was about two thirds as powerful at age seventeen as he now, this is worrying."

"A little beyond worrying, Hank. I can barely keep ahead of Spider-man now. In a few years, that will not be true anymore." Steve Rogers stepped up. "Ironman collected readings of the area. There was some dimensional fluctuations still lingering but dissipating. It is possible he is not local, at all. How is he faring?"

"During the tests he moaned a few names. Peta, Uncle Mat, Joanne, Marcus, Gary…Obviously loved ones of some sort. He continued to be agitated until Doreen took his hand then he calmed down." Hank shook his head with a slight chuckle at the scowl Logan sent at him. "I asked her to stay with him."

"Good idea. Logan, we are going to need to bring in Emma, Rachel or the Cuckoos for surface scan of his mind. I don't need a rampaging Spider-man in here. I'd ask for SHIELD Psiops, but they'd want to take him into custody." Steve sighed as he thought of just what Maria Hill would do with a weaponized Spider-man. Nick was only marginally better.

"Probably going to be the Cuckoos. Emma is negotiating the purchase of the land surrounding the Institute. Rachel is busy using Cerebra to update our Mutant Database. So that leaves the Corn Children." Logan wasn't happy about that. The girls were a lot like their mother in some respects, but they also were the best he had on hand. "I'll make sure they know not to screw around in there."

* * *

Wanda had just seen Rogue off. They had managed to do something in the last few hours that she had once thought impossible. They had rebuilt the bridge that Wanda has accidently nuked out of creation. No, they'd never be the best of friends, but Rogue no longer wanted her dead. ~I'll call that progress.~ Wanda chuckled as she did up the few dishes in the sink. "Maybe my life is looking up." ~Shit! I did not just say that out loud! When I am going to learn?~ Wanda cussed herself out as she realized she had just jinxed herself.

What she saw next clarified just how screwed she was. Walking up to her back door were the two women she most feared talking to at this point: Carol Danvers and Jessica Drew. ~Shit! Shit! Shit! Can't anything be easy?~ She was tempted to hex the back lock so the spare key wouldn't work, but that would buy her only a minute, maybe two. Not to mention piss the two off more than they already appeared to be. ~I'll just have to pray they don't decide to tear me a new one.~ Before Carol could try her key in the lock, Wanda had opened the door. "Had a feeling you two would show up. I have some leftover bacon cinnamon rolls."

"Expecting us?" Carol frowned as she processed that. ~Just why would she be expecting us? Did she...? No…not her style. Still there is something going on.~ "Why?"

Jessica had almost missed the cue to keep silent. She'd been about to supply the real reason for their visit, but like Carol had caught on to Wanda's nervousness. Of course she jumped to different conclusions. ~Oh my God! She is after Peter~

"Because of Spider-man. Either you are here to give the friendly warning or to warn me off." Wanda sighed as she motioned them towards the table. "I mean I can understand why. I don't have a good track record with my affairs." Wanda chuckled ruefully at that understatement. "I can't give you all the details, but I almost did something really, really stupid. I mean like kicking Bruce Banner in the balls stupid. It would have basically destroyed everything we have all worked for, and then some. So, I picked the one guy I knew would not abuse my powers and…" She left the rest to trail off in a mumble.

"Banner in the balls stupid? I really don't like the sound of that." Jessica murmured around her roll. "What exactly were you going to do?"

"Depower mutantkind around the globe." Wanda whispered. Again the pangs of regret that came from that mistake were nearly unbearable. She had caused so much pain and death. "Just before I did it I got a vision of what it would do. Jess, Carol everything good in this world would be ruined. The X-men split and Cyclops becoming a terrorist. The Government drafting every superhero and putting their identities in a server. Spider-man hunted like a criminal because he wanted to protect his Aunt. The return and sundering of the Phoenix due to our arrogance. The destruction of Wakanda and Atlantis. Mutants openly hunted by the Church of Humanity. The world nearly roasted by a madman and our only defender had to sacrifice a woman who loved him. Nothing was way it should be." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke of the nightmare that she triggered. "I lived through every minute of that Hell. All because of a temper tantrum."

Carol was shock still as she heard the description of that terrible future. She had been about to take a bite of her cinnamon roll, but found herself unable. That world sounded as horrific as any warped future she had heard of. And given her friends she heard of them all. Blinking several times to attempt to get her mind working she placed her roll down and winced as she heard Jessica losing her lunch in sink.

"So, I decided I would do anything to change that future. I looked for a way, but only one answer presented itself." Wanda sniffled a bit as she tried to compose herself. "I needed someone of unquestionable moral fibre to bind myself to. I only knew one way to do it." Wanda hated lying, even if only by omission. Eventually they would need to know the truth, but telling them she made a deal with a devil would not go over well. "I'm his, forever. Sad thing is, I did it without his knowledge."

"So in order keep yourself from starting something worse than ending the world, you magically bound yourself to Our Spider-man?" Jessica said after she rinsed her mouth out. Seeing Wanda wince Jess pinched the bridge of her nose. "And did it without consulting him? God girl, what were you thinking?"

"She wasn't, not fully. She was scared and for a good damn reason." Carol huffed. She knew Wanda was not telling everything, but saw enough of the truth in her words that she figured whatever was left out was pointless to pursue. "And she gambled on the fact that Pete won't abuse what she did."

"Kinda ruins our chances though." Jessica grumbled.

"Why? I bound myself to him. It would be…cruel…to deny him a chance with the women who love him." Wanda shrugged. "Besides, I am not adverse to sharing. Well, now I am not. The bonding might have lowered my inhibitions a bit." Wanda could only smile as her two fellow Avengers stared at her slack jawed. "Oh, don't tell me you two weren't considering sharing him between you. I've seen you two flirt with him at the same time."

* * *

It did not take long for Jean Grey to track down Amora. Even concealing herself from detection Jean's psychic powers were impressive. Landing on the balcony of the Enchantress' suite, she dismissed the Phoenix flames. Focusing her mind she scanned the apartment and felt her anger nearly boil over. ~That BITCH!~ With quick psychic thrust she put Spider-man and Laura in to a deep sleep, before she barged in. "How DARE you attempt to seduce MY HUSBAND!"

Amora knew something was wrong the moment Peter had just passed out again. There were precious few people who could do that to him so easily. Her gut instinct told her she did not want to anger whoever had done this. Of course then any hope of a completely peaceful resolution went out the window the same moment Jean Grey walked in. "Oh, this will not be fun at all."

Incensed by Amora's lack of any contrition, Jean flung out her hand sending a wave of telekinetic force slamming into Amora. The Asgardian sorceress flipped twice before being slammed into a support pillar. "Choose your words carefully, Amora. They may be the last you make before you believe yourself to be a streetwalker for all eternity."

"I take it your Enchantress was a real bitch." Amora groaned out as she slumped to the floor, barely keeping her feet. ~She hits like Mjolnir.~ Spitting out a bit of blood in her mouth Amora pulled herself to her feet. "This isn't your Peter, Jean. I am not the Amora you know. She's probably one of the ones I hated talking to. I'll admit I was probably no better when I chased Thor. However, I have made my vows to this Peter when I came to understand love. I am quite…accck!"

"You speak just like her: Half truths and deceit." Jean said as she borrowed a page from Star Wars and was choking Amora telekinetically. "She chased after Spider-man for decades, until she finally married Thor one day. How do I know you are not lying to save your worthless life?"

"Willl…o-pen…mind…to…" Amora started to choke out, barely getting any air as Jean was crushing her windpipe. She knew if it was released she would be fine, provided she was still alive.

"I was going to peel it open, but this works better." Jean released the grip enough that Amora could breathe at the same time she dove into her mind. She was not gentle in it at all, making the goddess writhe in pain. After a few moments, jaw falling slack, Jean released all holds on the Asgardian. "You love him…truly love him."

"CACK! Cack!...Yes…yes, I do. No more than some others, though." Amora coughed repeatedly as her windpipe managed to come completely unblocked. "You better not be using him to replace your Peter."

"I wouldn't do that." Jean snapped back the flames of the Phoenix flickering in her eyes. It died down after a minute as her face slowly morphed in a mask of sorrow. "It's been centuries since I lost my Peter. Killed by something wearing a friend's face." Shaking her head she took a half step back. "It…it…it would be wrong to see him as a replacement…He isn't the same man…he's better than my husband ever was."

"So you raided the memories of this world's Jean, interesting. I am curious why she never pursued him." Amara straightened out her clothing and with a word cleaned up the mess the short struggled caused. "No offense to the dead, but her taste in men was not quite up where it should be."

"Familiarity. Scott and Logan were around more often and she eventually just settled for one of them. She then made herself fall in love with them. Telepaths can be just as delusional as everyone else." Jean shrugged as she was brought out her own recollections and into absorbed memories. "She chose the one that she thought would be faithful. She should have gone with her gut and introduced them to the proper people to love. Scott stumbled into it, but probably too late to reform Emma properly. As for Logan, well his perceived age is blinding him to the obvious answer. Okay…how the hell did we go from discussing our relationship with Peter to psychoanalyzing the dead and her love interests?"

"Morbid curiosity." Amora admitted with a shrug.

* * *

Celeste, Phoebe, and Irma 'call me Mindee' were most definitely intrigued. Unlike their 'mother' they had no distrust of X-23 at all. Everyone had a part of them that could be used against others; you just had to weigh the good with the bad. It seemed only natural that if someone made a clone of Wolverine and the White Queen, then they would want a Spider-man. It was, after all, what they would do.

"Hello, Doreen." The three of them said in unison as they entered the room.

"We were called in…"

"…to take a peek in…"

"…your new boyfriend's mind."

Doreen lifted her head from where it had been resting on the strange boy's hand. Twice she had tried to leave his side only to hear start to try and follow her. He'd been completely unconscious and hooked to a great deal of machinery, so he never got far. She didn't want to distress him in this state, but she was starving not to mention her bladder was fit to burst.

"Hello Cindi, Phoebe, and Mindee." She replied with a nod to each girl, easily getting who-was-who despite this being a day they dressed exactly the same. She honestly liked the Cuckoos given that she had seen beneath the veneer of aloofness they projected. Of course she liked most people, unless they were evil or Deadpool. "Do you think you could put him in a deeper sleep? I really need to powder my nose."

"One day soon…"

"…you will tell us…"

"…how you always know."

"Even Logan cannot tell us apart." Instead of alternating they finished together. "We will make him believe you are still here, now go."

"Oh, that's easy…the eyes." Doreen grinned before she released the young man's hands and dashed to the bathroom as fast as her squirrel speed could carry her.

Looking to each other the triplets shrugged. They would ask later. Pooling their power together they probed the young man's mind. A moment later their world went black as they screamed in pain.

* * *

"Busted…" Jessica drew it out as Wanda basically brought the not-so-secret forward. "Actually, Carol only agreed to it last night when she thought you were making a move on him."

"Does Peter suspect?" Carol was face palming over how obvious she must have been to everyone. ~I've done everything short of putting my panties in his pocket.~

"Pffft! He's oblivious to all of us." Wanda waved it off. "His ex-wife has confirmed he has the most infuriating ability to miss even the most obvious hints. We could plan a trip to Vegas, rent him a tux, and buy the rings and he would still be clueless until he saw us coming down the aisle."

"Yeah, that would be him. If it won't endanger or save the world… completely clueless." Jessica sighed heavily, her appetite slowly coming back. "I wonder how many women have been hitting on him all these years and we didn't notice."

"Well, the shorter list is probably who hasn't. Titania is the only one we can be sure hasn't flirted with him. As for who meant it…who knows…though if we are any indication of the type of women he attracts…" Carol shuddered for a moment. "Any fits of jealousy could level the city."

"Well, perhaps we can smooth the way with that if we can find a telepath for him." Jessica was only half joking, but then saw the looks on her friend's faces. They only got that look when they had an idea that would cause great amounts of havoc. ~Me and my big mouth.~

* * *

"And that is when Loki vowed to never prank any of my dates again." Amora said after the third story of how trying to meet Peter fell through for her. Loki had received a truly appropriate punishment for that prank.

It had taken nearly five minutes for Jean to stop laughing uproariously and tone it down to just occasional giggles. It wasn't so much what Amora went through but how she had literally pummeled Loki for it. The image of Amora chasing Loki around Asgard wielding the remains of her convertible as a club was just too much. Especially imagining the Enchantress of all people shoving the steering column where the sun does not shine on the Trickster. "You have to tell Peter that story…Oh God…That's just…just…You really shoved it in steering wheel first?"

"Yes. I loved that car. I paid extra for Vulcan to improve it and…and…that…" Amora took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Loki had been in Asgard when Thor's plan had occurred. No matter how angry at him she was, she should not speak too ill of him. "I really wanted to have the truly Midgard experience of sex in a car…that car as a matter of fact."

"Well, I have had sex in a backseat, it was okay." Jean shrugged. "Of course that was before Peter, and since we never owned a car…I guess we'll just have to get the same model and we can each have a much fonder memory of it."

"Yes, that will do…Wait, are you agreeing to share him with me?" Amora looked up at Jean in time to see the slight smile. "You already knew he would need multiple partners, didn't you?" Seeing the nod Jean gave, Amora's eyes narrowed. "I will be one of his wives. You will not relegate me to consort or concubine."

"Well, that is really his decision, but I am not against that." Jean shrugged. "I shared him with the Mary Jane of my universe, though she never married him…her choice not ours."

"Good. As long as we have that straight." Amora gave a curt nod as if it sealed the deal. "We should probably get him to Wanda before she starts tracking him down."

"Wanda? Wanda Maximoff? She's alive?" Jean's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as the implication came to her. "I thought the only way to stop M-Day and Decimation was to kill her…"

"I haven't a clue what you are referring to, Jean." Amora shrugged. "I know she was on the edge of a major freak out and Peter talked her out of it. That's all I know and scrying around her is…well it's not reliable."

"If the Enemy comes we may just have a chance." Jean whispered to herself and smiled. Shaking her head as she imagined a much brighter future, she spoke up. "We have to convince her to join us."

* * *

New Amsterdam Earth 11121

"Oh, bloody perfect!" Lady Elizabeth Braddock, known to her allies and enemies as Psylocke, swore in a thoroughly unladylike manor as she saw the situation. She had fought her way to the bridge of the Zepplicarrier, SHIELD's Mobile Headquarters, only to find the crew had been slaughtered by Mr. Hyde. The super strong villain had literally ripped people in half in his attempts to make certain the gigantic Hydrogen filled craft would crash into the city. Gathering her energies she contacted one of the few people who could help her that were still alive. [Doctor Arachnid, I have a real problem at the moment.]

[As do, my fair Lady. Mr. Hyde has just broken Super Patriot's back.] The slightly uneasy mental voice of the gentleman wallcrawler replied. [What, pray tell, could be so important to be interrupting my concentration in this confrontation?]

[The brute has killed the crew and Zepplicarrier is on a collision course with the Empire State Building.] Psylocke responded as she looked over the controls. She hadn't the faintest clue on piloting Zepplins, let alone on that Sir Stark had designed.

[Ah, I see. And you have never piloted a Zepplin. I'll wager you wish you had taken me up on my offer last year.]

[If you remember, you refused to engage in my preferred preflight activity.] Elizabeth shot back a little humor in answer to his. She knew he was more likely to get right to the point after a joke. [This is the state of the controls.]

[I came close to accepting, Psylocke, especially when you offered to bring another partner. Now let me think a moment.] There was a short pause. [With the crew dead there is no choice but to steer the vessel into the Statue of Sovereignty. You will have to jump before impact and even then…I fear for you.] Pictures of just what to do formed in her mind.

[I understand…Peter.] Elizabeth responded as she saw the likelihood she would die in what was coming. Given that it was January, she had no illusion that the icy water would be a painful death. Steeling herself for what was coming, Elizabeth steered the massive vessel into the symbol of the Colony's allegiance to the Crown. Watching with morbid curiosity as the bow erupted in white flames that came racing straight at her. Sending out one last thought she waited her fiery death. [Goodbye.]

* * *

Wanda's Kitchen

"And that should do it. We should see results in any second." Wanda smiled as she finished setting up the scrying bowl. The thought had been to find a possible telepath for their joint boyfriend. The reasoning behind that was that any jealousy could be smoothed over by a sort of group link. That was what Carol and Wanda decided Jessica had meant anyways. "I just hope it isn't Emma. I mean she is sexy, but I think she is happy with Scott. And we can agree Scott needs to stay happy."

"She might be sexy, but she can be a major bitch." Carol harrumphed. "She'd be more likely to sabotage anything rather than help anyways. Plus she has the School to worry about. Scott is Headmaster on paper, but we all know Emma runs the school. I mean Peter has always wanted to be a teacher, but I have no desire to live with umpteen zillion teenagers…yet."

"So, you're thinking someone with no links to others?" Jessica asked after a moment. "That would be hard to look for, even the Cuckoos had and they were made in a lab. Are just expecting someone that is telepathic, sexually adventurous, and wouldn't mind sharing Peter to fall into our proverbial lap?"

CRASH!

At that precise moment, Lady Elizabeth Braddock fell from a small portal near the ceiling crashing into the table. She lifted her head for a moment, looked at each woman, offered a slight smile, then passed out.

"Apparently I am." Wanda muttered.

* * *

"What kind of defenses does this kid have that he knocked out three Telepaths at once?" Steve Rogers was actually one asking, despite the fact that he knew his friend wanted to. Smelling salts was a good way to keep Logan from speaking for a moment, unless you wanted profanity.

"I am unsure Captain." Hank said clearly unnerved. While perhaps Jean or Emma were more powerful than the Cuckoos, the Three in One were capable of spreading any psychic backlash among three minds, making them tougher. "It is obviously not a conscious defense."

"There are no defenses in his mind." Phoebe started.

"We performed a surface scan as we were asked." Mindee piped in.

"In his current state he is reliving the last hours before his arrival here." Cindi elaborated.

"He is Jesse Drew, the Spectacular Spider-Man."

"He is a clone of the Amazing Spider-Woman."

"His world is different. The genders reversed."

"Heroes and Villains have similar names and powers, but are different."

"It is a dark, dark world. They executed Brenda Banner for being the Hulk."

"Mutants are hated more than they ever were here."

"He is no danger to us, but he might not adjust well.

"He thinks he died protecting his clone's Uncle."

"He is much like our Spider-man, including the bad jokes."

"Well, if he's like Webs, you ain't gonna have any problems with him." Logan said after a few moments. "Come on, girls it's time to head home."

"No." The Three in One spoke as such. "We are needed here. So far, only Doreen's presence calms him. She needs rest. When she rests we must take over and make him believe we are here."

"You know, I don't especially like being countermanded." Logan growled.

"We have no compunction against making you believe that Beer and Cigars taste like bodily wastes. The Professor's class four shields would only slow us down a fraction of a second."

"..On the other hand you are providing valuable assistance to the Avengers." Logan changed his tune quickly. When he got puzzled looks from others he shrugs. "Jean did that to me once for pinching her ass, I learned never piss off a telepath. Besides, they're right."

Deciding that perhaps discretion was the better part of valor, Hank, Steve and Logan left the teens alone. After a few moments, the Stepford Cuckoos took up similar vigil positions to Doreen who was resting her head on Jesse's shoulder.

"Are you three going to try to go out with Jesse?" Doreen asked after short while.

"We would not turn down a date with him. However we think he might prefer a bushy tailed angel he saw before he passed out." Mindee responded. "We just feel like helping him…we are not sure why."

"You know you sound like you have a bit of an identity crisis when you speak like that." Doreen shrugged when she got glares. "Just saying."

"We know. We think it is funny. And it is a test. When someone figures it out, we will hopefully be very happy." They spoke in unison again.

"Okay, though I wonder how is one guy going to keep up with all three of you." Doreen yawned before slipping off to sleep.

"Interesting."


	7. Chapter 7

_She-Hulk: They do make a cute couple. I just want to hug them to pieces._

_Scott: Wow, that's a different aspect of you._

_She-Hulk: My biological clock. It's been in overdrive since you showed me who my Beau is. He's just so cute and I just know we will such cute babies._

_Scott: Ah, I see. I assume that is your way of asking to join the pudding club._

_She-Hulk: See, I knew you would get it._

_Scott: Give the disclaimer and we'll talk_

_She-Hulk: Scott the Wanderer does not own Marvel Comics. He does not own any character that appears in this story. If he did, kids would not be allowed to purchase the comics anymore. Though most of us would be happier._

* * *

"Uhm…that wasn't intentional was it?" Jessica asked the only question that could pop to her mind that the moment. Well, there were more, but that was the most important.

"No, definitely not. I was merely trying to scry for a possible compatible partner." Wanda explained. "Someone who was Telepathic, attracted to Peter, and willing to enter polyamorous relationship with us. Something shorted out in the Probability Matrix and changed the meaning of a few runes."

"Parker Luck." Carol pinched the bridge of her nose as she took a wild stab at what happened. "You're practically married to nexus of weird luck for the universe. My guess is she is a perfect fit but was A) In another universe, B) About to die, or given Parker Luck C) Both."

"I had forgotten how fickle the universe is with him." Wanda sighed. Taking a moment to more carefully examine Elizabeth she finally recognized her by the tattoo over her left eye. "This is Psylocke. Or at least a Psylocke, I don't remember her costume being a corset, skirt, fishnets and goggles."

"Psylocke? The X-men's telepathic ninja?" Jessica's eye widened as she racked her memory. "Oh this will definitely be interesting. I've seen her fight, she's damn good. I hope she wakes up in a good mood then. I hate fighting telepaths. Usually you can take them hand to hand, but with her that isn't guaranteed."

* * *

"Reed, amends must be made for last night." Susan Richards practically purred as she entered Reed's lab wearing nothing more than a garter belt, fishnets and stiletto heels. She had gotten Ben to take the children to visit the Xavier Institute. Johnny and Wanda were God knows where indulging one of Wanda's fantasies. She was going to enjoy this afternoon with her husband.

"Amends for last night? You didn't do anything wrong." Reed replied almost mechanically as he was filling out another set of equations. "I thought about it and going to help Spider-man was indeed to correct decision, despite the fact he handled it alone. The Abomination could have damaged the lab in a rampage and that delay would have been far greater than tagging along." Reed did not actually believe any of that. He just wanted to placate Sue so she would leave him alone. He hadn't even looked in her direction to respond to her. "So no need to apologize."

"No, Reed, you need to apologize for not coming to take care of me." Sue ground out.

"Oh…that…I was not in the mood, Susan." Reed replied still not looking at her as he corrected a few symbols.

"You have not been 'in the mood' for a year, Reed. Toys only go so far." Susan ground out, clearly not happy with that response. Until last year they'd had a very active sex life, as Reed's appetite matched hers. Then it just suddenly stopped. "That isn't normal for men, period."

"No, I have not. I am not exactly normal." Reed replied as if it explained everything.

"And I loved that about you, Reed." Sue replied grabbing a lab coat as she was no longer near the mood herself. "Lately however it has been harder and harder to love you. You have been becoming increasingly distant to our allies, our friends, our children and finally me. What has gotten into you?"

"I have been prioritizing everything, Susan." Reed replied as he continued to write, still not looking at her. "I have been focusing on what is important. My theories will reshape the world forever. Forgive me if improving mankind is wrong."

"No, that is not wrong…but you need to spend time with your friends, your family, your children and definitely your wife." Susan hated pleading, but was not above it. "It's those things that people will remember."

"Incorrect. People do not remember Einstein spending time with his family." Reed replied as he changed a symbol. "It matters little. I severed my friendships and I have no wife or family."

"What? Reed we've been married..."

"Our vows were satisfied when we were declared deceased." Reed replied with a shrug. "I never renewed our license, so we are in fact no longer married. To be fair I put half of our accumulated funds in your private accounts."

"What about Franklin and Valeria?" Sue was shocked by his matter of fact way of announcing the dissolution of their marriage. ~I'll cry over it later, I just need to get through to him.~

"I have provided generous allowances for their care and education. They are no longer a priority in my life." Reed responded just as coldly as before. "Franklin has no interests in being a scientist, and Valeria hardly needs me to instruct her given her current level of academics. In ten years she may be up to a level beyond your grasp at that point I will oversee her education if my experiments allow."

"Not a priority? Not a priority? Our children are not a priority to you? Who are you and what have you done to Reed?" Susan snapped at this point, encasing the man in front of her most powerful force-field. Turning him in place she looks in his eyes as she presses the question again. "Who are you?"

"Doctor Reed Nathaniel Richards. I have done nothing to myself aside from setting aside my discontinued experiments." Reed replied in a perfectly even tone. "I had considered telling you my plans, but that would have tainted the experiment. Family units are inefficient at raising the next generation. It would have been far better to grow a genetically engineered offspring and insert the pertinent knowledge."

"WE WERE AN EXPERIMENT? ARE YOU INSANE?" Susan was beyond furious. If she was sure she could crush his family jewels she would have, in a heartbeat. "I AM GOING GET XAVIER AND…"

"HERBIE, protocol 2239 Alpha." Reed said calmly and closed his eyes. The entire room flashed with a very specific wavelength of light, one he'd been inspired to produce after watching a movie. When he opened his eyes he noticed Susan had a completely blank expression. "Susan our marriage and relationship has been over for some time. All attempts to reconcile are impossible, let it die." Smiling as a thought occurred to him he added. "You came here in a last ditch effort to make me love again and failed. I am giving you full custody. You will find a suitable father figure for your children and not attempt to contact me again."

* * *

"Nicely done, Mephisto." The cloaked figure smiled as they watched the scene in a viewing pool. "Removing his capability to love was a master stroke. Especially given he does not remember relinquishing it. He is ripe for my offer."

"Yes, one of my better deals: The destruction of his love for the return of little Valeria." Mephisto chuckled. "He has no clue I desperately wanted that clean soul out of my realm as quickly as possible. Have I redeemed myself in your eyes?"

"Yes, Sundering the Four will weaken the champions of that dimension. You are again one of my favorites." The figure nodded. "I hear your Granddaughter plots against you. Is this true?"

"Unfortunately she is, though her efforts center around Spider-man. Should I eliminate her?"

"No, you cannot do that. She is bound to the Center very closely. Destroying her will just accelerate His emergence. It is better to leave her alone and strike when He binds her. Her darkness could turn the Center into an ally."

"As you wish."

* * *

Any further contemplation or discussion regarding the psychic ninja on Wanda's kitchen table was interrupted by the doorbell. As Peter had a key and her address was known to precious few people, Wanda could not help but wonder who could be there. Especially, since she had constructed wards to keep most people away. Begging her pardon from Carol and Jessica, Wanda headed for the door. She was not prepared at all for who she saw. There in all her glory was Jean Grey supposedly back from the dead. Before Wanda could react, the redheaded telepath caught her up in a searing kiss. Wanda had wanted to protest, but in moments her only thought was along the lines of: ~Damn! Jean can kiss~

"Hmm, no wonder you were so happy to hear she was alive. I assume she was your lover before Peter?" Amora asked with an amused tone of voice as she watched the exchange. "When you are done examining her tonsils perhaps we could move this inside. As much as the neighbors appreciate the show, I doubt that we can discuss everything out here."

Jean very reluctantly released Wanda from the passionate kiss with a chagrinned look about her. "I am sorry, Wanda. I realize your Jean was never that close to you…but it has just been so long." Jean sighed softly. "Amora is right we should take his inside."

"My Jean? Close? Lovers? Long? Amora!" Wanda's mind had been spinning. While she had experimented with other women earlier in life, it had never affected her like Jean's kiss had. So for a moment her mind locked, until she heard of possible danger. Chaos energy wreathing her hand she pointed at Asgardian Sorceress and prepared to end the threat. Only to see a young woman step between them, extending two pairs of claws. "What are you doing here, Enchantress?"

"Please, Wanda, I swear I am here peacefully." Amora held up her hands in a placating gesture, clearly not summoning any hostile magic. "I swear on my beauty that I mean no harm to the people in this dwelling or those they love. So mote it be." There was a brief flash of green light confirming the sealing of the vow. "I have forsaken my quest to marry Thor Odinson. I have dedicated myself to a new pursuit, redeeming myself so that my True Love may one day love me in return."

"And given the strangeness going on recently, I assume that person would be a certain webslinger." Wanda sighed as she lowered her hand, dissipating the magic she had gathered harmlessly. "And I think I recognize your friend, I cannot think of her name at the moment so forgive me for not using it." Wanda nodded to the girl and gave a soft smile to see her relax a fraction. Looking to Amora her tone chilled a bit. "I am half tempted to tell you to fuck off, but I am getting the feeling that is not an option. Come in and meet the others."

"Laura is Amora's adopted sister." Jean cocked her head towards the girl as she explained. "What others?"

"Ms Marvel, Spider-Woman and Psylocke. Though only the first two are from this world. "I swear ever since I spoke with MJ my life resembles a romantic comedy more and more."

"Déjà vu, I was just saying I would love to have her around." Amora chuckled as she followed the others in.

* * *

Spider-man was still trying to process what the Enchantress had explained to him. It seemed all to surreal. One of Thor's rogue gallery was actually in love with him. If you had told him that was possible he would have laughed for hours and possibly sprained something. Yet it was truth as far as he could tell. More disturbing was that Amora had flat out told him she had already declared herself for him. She would never be with another male willingly. He'd been about to attempt to release her from such a vow when she explained there was no divorce amongst Asgardians. Once she gave the vows she was his for eternity. As if that wasn't enough she insisted she would not be the only woman.

"Well, either my Karma finally kicked in or true to my luck this will bite me in the ass." Spidey summed up his thoughts as switched lines, preparing for his final approach to Avenger's Mansion. Touching the communicator on his belt he waited one moment while the mic powers up. "Arachnid one to Homebase: Making my approach from quadrant four. Over."

{Homebase to Arachnid one: We have you on scope, you are clear for approach. Be advised Cap wants to speak with you immediately. Out.}

~Great! What did I do now?~ Spidey groaned as he turned off the mic. "I wonder if they heard about Amora."

After nailing the dismount, Spider-man punches in his authorization code into roof door. Since he had written the new encryptions there had not been a single breach of the codes. ~And they laughed at me for using Klingon as the base language.~ Heading down to the main lounge he was not surprised to find Cap waiting for him. The presence Beast, Iron Man and Wolverine made him a little nervous, though. As one they had stopped talking and were regarding him rather strangely.

"Okay, I admit it. I am secretly Galactus. Bow before the World Devourer!"As Spidey had hoped it caused all four men to at least snicker, though the loudest laugh was from Hank McCoy. "Now that I have lightened the mood, what's up?"

"Well we have three things we wish to discuss, Son." Captain America said after he recovered from the chuckles. "First is the news that supposedly Amora the Enchantress has declared you her husband. It's a bit…"

"Nuts, Wacko, Cuckoo, Insane, Silly, Far-Fetched…" Tony started supplying with grin.

"…Complicated." Steve shot Tony a glare. "We have already consulted two mystics and Brunhilde…"

"Yeah, Blondie was NOT happy at all. She wanted to go skewer her." Logan chuckled at the barely suppressed rage the Valkyrie had shown.

"…According to all of them, Amora has never actually claimed a Husband in quite the way she did when she thrashed the Sinister Six." Steve continued after the interruption ended. "Stephen said if she told you she made the Vows then her claim is absolute truth. Asgardians cannot lie about the Vows, the magic concerning them would kill the person before they could utter the lie. So…"

"Damn, I was hoping perhaps this was a prank on some level." Spidey muttered as he heard that news. "She swore to me she made her end of the Vows, even if I never make mine."

"Hey, that deserves a toast!" Tony cheered and poured himself a finger of scotch. "To the newlyweds." See everyone glare at him he shrugged. "What?"

"Stark's got a point. From what we were told, she couldn't make the vows unless she loved him the way he was." Logan shrugged. "Means she's gonna hafta change to be with him. That can only be good news."

"It is not all roses. Amora has caused quite a deal of damage over the years. Now that she will be a permanent resident of Earth, she could be sued for damages." Hank shuddered at the thought. "This could tie up Spider-man as he will likely be called as a witness in any court proceedings."

"Great." Spider-man pinched the bridge of his nose. "Given how I am not JJ's favorite person he would likely lead the charge in lawsuits just to tie me up in court. Please tell me the rest is good news."

"Well, the next one is just weird. Earlier today, Doreen Green stumbled across a dimensional traveler with a rather interesting link to yourself." Tony barely kept from chuckling. "He was badly injured and is now in our Infirmary. After a telepathic probe of surface thoughts it was discovered he is a clone of his dimension's analog of you. Spidey, I'll be bluntly honest, he was treated a lot like X-23 was by whoever cloned him. Still he almost died trying to save someone the original loved. The Stepford Cuckoos think he is like you in personality. We aren't asking you to do anything. We just thought you should know."

"Never rains but it pours." Spidey sighed. "When he is able to take visitors I wanna talk with him. Contact Scarlet Spider in Houston too, he's a clone of mine. We'll help him get settled."

"Good." Steve nodded. "As for the last thing, we'd like to you attend a formal meeting tonight at seven. Please ask Wanda to come, and if you can manage it Amora as well."

* * *

"Well, rekindling the romance is definitely out." Susan muttered to herself as she started packing her clothes. As she remembered things she had made one last attempt to start something new with her former husband. Now she was leaving as her home just did not feel that way anymore. "HERBIE, pack Franklin and Valeria's clothing and toys. I am not staying another night with that man."

"Yes Miss Storm." The robot responded before hurrying to accomplish it's task.

"I just have to figure out where I can go." Susan felt like crying. In fact the tears were already flowing down her cheeks. So many years down the drain and she had no clue why. "It was like one day Reed just stopped loving me and the children."

"That could very well be the truth Susan." The somewhat familiar voice of Mary-Jane Watson replied as if she had always been there. Taking out a Van Dyne original from Susan's closet the redhead smiled. "I always did say you had excellent taste in clothes."

"What?" Drawing on a life time of experience Susan erected a skin tight forcefield around herself, preparing for an attack. When she recognized the familiar redhead, she lowered her guard a bit. They had talked a bit thanks to the Fantastic Four's close relationship with Spider-man. "Mary Jane? How did you get in here?"

"Teleported. Handy trick now that I am used to it." MJ chuckled. Seeing the glare the former actress/model sighed. "Fine, if you must know I have come into a fair deal of power. I swear I will never wear a Van Dyne again if I hurt you or yours."

"Hmm, no. That won't do. I remember you after the divorce. Swear you will never try to get back with Peter if you cause harm." Susan arched an eyebrow as she watched MJ pale a bit.

"Fine, if I cause you or your children harm I will never try to be with Peter again." MJ growled. "I reserve the right to kick Johnny if he crosses any lines and Reed is fair game."

"I can live with that." Susan nodded as she lowered her shield, but stayed ready to act. "Just how did you acquire the ability to teleport."

"Well, that came part and parcel with getting a new mom." Mary Jane shrugged as she started slipping dresses into garment bags. "The important part is what I am doing with my power. Seems I inherited some habits from Peter. Unfortunately, I am bound by the rules to not act directly. It's frustrating, very frustrating."

"I'll bet. The Mary Jane I remember once decked a producer for daring to dangle a part in front of her with the understanding she'd need to sleep with him to get it." Susan chuckled at the memory. "Then went and seduced his wife, the real money in the equation."

"Yep, my first threesome. From what I hear, Miss Higgins divorced her worthless husband and started pursuing an actor that looked a lot like Peter." MJ smiled at the memory of her and Peter basically wearing one fine looking cougar out. "I didn't come to reminisce though. I'm here to throw another monkey wrench in plans of my new Grandpa. Do you have plans for where you are going?"

"Actually…no, I don't." Susan sighed as she thought of all the people that might help her. She let her kids visit Xavier's because Franklin was pretty close with a few of them, but there was no way she was going to live with Emma Frost. She didn't hate the woman, but she was not going to give her access to Franklin or Valeria on a daily basis. Emma was a little too free with using power, and while she developed a set of guiding principles lately, the last thing anyone needed was Franklin Richards with a nonchalant attitude towards his powers. As for Valeria, she was a sponge and soaked up traits of those around her. A ruthless Valeria was just scary.

"Thought so." MJ nodded as she pulled a business card out of her cleavage. Handing it to Susan, she continued. "Here's the address of a place you should consider. Today about five in the afternoon is the best time to catch all the occupants at their best. I swear, your only regret will be that you never took me up on what you thought was a joke."

Susan had been entranced by the neatly printed card. Only a single line was there, a street address. "What joke?" She asked as she looked up to see MJ gone, but everything packed neatly. "The only joke I can remember MJ making was her willingness to share…no…that can't be it…can it?"

* * *

"AMORA!" Lady Elizabeth 'Call me Betsy' Braddock tackled the blonde Asgardian as soon as she had entered the kitchen. The action had been so fast nobody had even a moment to register it, let alone act. Laura had moved to render aid, but stopped as she saw that Betsy was raining kisses on the woman's face. "You're alive! How? That vile brute had twisted your head around!"

~I could seriously get used to this!~ Amora's brain locked for a moment, but then the words sunk in. Using a small bit of her senses the Sorceress could feel the after effects of dimensional travel. Apparently, this Psylocke was exceptionally close to her universe's Amora and had witnessed her killed. If this had been even a year ago, Amora would have used it shamelessly. Since she had discovered her true feelings she knew acting that way was impossible for her. "Not that I am not enjoying this, but I am not your Amora."

Puzzled by how her long time girlfriend and co-founder of the 'We can share Doctor Arachnid' club was not kissing her, or at least fondling, Elizabeth slowed her kisses. Then she heard Amora deny being hers. Eyes flashing purple she extended a psychic blade and entered Amora's mind. The sudden influx of information was enough to jolt her back into unconsciousness.

"Why does every psychic have to mind rape me!" Amora growled as psychic knife dissipated. While it was much more pleasant than what Jean had done, she still felt a little violated.

"Karma?" Jessica Drew offered actually amused by the situation.

"Yeah, I'll go with Karma, too." Carol offered after the short mental conversation with Jean was finished.


	8. Chapter 8

_Deadpool: Why am I not in the story yet? It's been seven chapters already!_

_Scott: Yeah, but only a little over 24 hours._

_Deadpool: Oh…yeah…but I want to play with my new toy!_

_Scott: Well, the good Reverend Stryker could use an attitude adjustment…_

_Deadpool: Racist ass who perverts religion to excuse his bigotry…That could be fun…_

_Scott: Have at it…Here's a crate each of plasma cartridges, K-Hex Fragmentation Missiles, and explosive .30cal caseless, just give the disclaimer._

_Deadpool: Scott the Wanderer does not own Spider-man, Marvel Comics or any associated characters. He's making no money off this. Which makes me wonder how he got me this cool toy._

_Scott: I was the one googolth costumer to make an order with manufacturer_

* * *

"You know when you said there was this club we just had to go to. I thought you meant a great party!" Johnny Storm was wreathed in his customary flames as he poured out gouts of flame at the patrons. The fact they were vampires was the only reason he was following his insane girlfriend's lead. "I just didn't occur to me that you would take me to an Austrian Vampire Club!"

"I know…I'm great aren't I?" Wanda Wilson, the Lady Deadpool was having the time of her life slicing her way through the undead. She wasn't going for beheadings, merely lopping off limbs as Johnny incinerated to helpless blood suckers. "We're getting paid two million for this job…each. I know your rich, but you spend money like water. I have to make sure you can keep me in the manner I am used to. Beer, Pizza, Ammo and Condoms are not cheap you know."

"Fine…does the contractor want the building intact?" Johnny asked after flinging a fireball at a shotgun wielding vamp who about to shoot Wanda.

"Nope…Scorched earth is okay." Wanda said as she back-flipped kicking one fledgling vamp in the jaw, shattering it.

"Body slide out, I'll handle this." Johnny said with no hesitation.

"Alright, spoil all my fun." Wanda pouted under mask before triggering her personal teleporter. A moment later she was across the street.

"It was foolish of you to send your ally away, Mr. Storm." A tall well built man entered the main club area from one of the few private booths. "I was hesitant to attack you together."

"Not sure who you are, but better start confessing your sins." Johnny chuckled as he began the build up to a SuperNova effect.

"Fool, mere flames cannot harm me. I am Vlad the Imp…ARRRGH."

Whatever Lord Dracula was going to say following that was never to be known by anyone. While the so called King of Vampires was immune to most flames, the SuperNova explosion of the Human Torch was not normal. The intense heat, light and flames were second only standing on the surface of a blue-white star. Luckily some mental block kept Johnny Storm from creating more than a millisecond of the effect. That was too long for even one like Dracula to withstand. There wasn't even bones left, let alone the building they had been in.

"I love that man." Wanda giggled as she watched her boyfriend basically explode like a miniature atom bomb. "I am going to have to go ring shopping."

* * *

"So you are finally going to go through with it?" Jubilee leaned in the doorway of Kitty Pryde's room. "I'm more than a little jealous you finally managed to crack him."

"Yes, we are. And believe me it was like pulling teeth." Kitty chuckled as she packed her suitcase. "With all that has happened between us I was beginning to think it would never come. I actually had to propose. Do you realize how messed up that is? What is it with older men and moving so slowly?"

"If I knew I would tell you Kitty. I haven't had much luck either." Jubilee shook her head as she contemplated her own love life. "I'm still surprised he agreed to elope. I would have thought he would be more traditional."

"Oh he is. We're planning a big ceremony for June, but we don't want all the extra pressure to ruin it. You know, I want you to be a bridesmaid at the big ceremony. I'd ask you to come for the elopement, but I know you have plans this weekend."

"I'd be happy to, Kitty. I know we haven't always gotten along. Truth be told I was jealous of how close you were with Logan." Jubilee sighed softly. "I was a spoiled brat at times."

"No more than me when Logan was pining over Jean." Kitty chuckled. Closing her suitcase, she approached Jubilee to give her a warm hug. "I figure it was karma. But we're family and family fight, but they always have your back."

"Speaking of having my back, do I have your blessing to pursue the clueless bastard?" Jubilee's asked hopefully even as she hugged Kitty back. "Cause I have to say I don't have the familial feelings for him you do."

"Sweetie, of course you do. Whatever romantic feelings I might have had for him are completely gone." Kitty nodded. "Just make him happy, because he's been hurt…a lot."

* * *

"You know, Bruce, I do not understand women, at all." Spider-Man was sitting perched next to familiar gargoyle as he tried to sort through things. "First there is Wanda. We've talked a few times mostly holidays and post mission. I never got the impression she actually liked me, tolerated sure, but not really friendly. Yesterday I am her go to guy when she is freaking out, then she moves me into her house and is not at all subtle about how she sees me as date material. Okay, I can deal with that. Then Amora the Enchantress is calling me her husband. According to Valkyrie, it's official on her end of things and there is definitely no divorce in Asgard. Okay, this can cause problems and possibly a dead Spider-Man. If this wasn't enough I have an Inbox full of Carol and Jessica selfies that would put Penthouse out of business all captioned 'Wish you were here.' And we're not even going to discuss the video." Peter paused for a moment then shook that off. "Then there is the voicemail from Susan saying she and Reed are through and we need to talk. I am beginning to think whatever being is in charge of Parker Luck has figured out that Women are much more likely to kill me than super powered nutcases."

Bruce for his part was completely silent as stone gargoyles are known to be. However on the other side of the Gargoyle an invisible Mary Jane had to bite her hand to keep from laughing hysterically. Her plans were coming along perfectly. Now it was only a matter of time before Peter was ready for her part in the scheme. Then she would actually be able to take on her grandfather and win.

* * *

"Well…you might have a point there." Amora had pouted for a moment before flashing a genuine smile. While Jessica and Carol had not been sympathetic they hadn't been as callous as she might have deserved. "Our guest is likely to be out for an hour, unless someone revives her. She's had a very bad day."

"Well, I guess we should set her someplace more comfortable. While your breasts are probably a great pillow, I can't imagine you make that good of a mattress." Jean chuckled as she started levitating the unconscious Betsy. "So, has anyone a clue how we are going to convince our man that monogamy is not the life for him?"

"Short of tying him to a chair and teasing him till his libido takes over, I've got nothing." Jessica shrugged as she grabbed one last cinnamon roll. She couldn't remember all of last night but she had burnt a lot of calories. "He's not quite the typical guy. If he was, we all wouldn't be in love with him."

"I'm not…" Wanda went to dismiss that claim, but found she really couldn't. The Bonding did not force love on her, but since the Deal had been struck she had been taking the time to analyze all her interactions with Spider-Man. She had to admit that the few times they had talked, actually talked, were some of her best memories that didn't involve her sons.

"Sure you're not." Carol mocked just a bit sarcastically, though there was humor dancing in her eyes. "I said the same thing a while ago. It gets easier when you accept it."

"I find it fascinating that none of you are currently displaying any territorial behaviors." Laura said after a moment. "The initial interactions have been strained. However, it seems the moment you recognize that you each have feelings for Peter your attitudes change to acceptance if not outright camaraderie. You are even beginning to form sub-clicks in this group. For instance Jessica and Carol are close whereas Jean seems to favor Wanda. It is an interesting dynamic in your coven."

"Coven?" Almost in perfect harmony the conscious women each asked the same question.

"There are historically two groups of women who share a single husband: The harem and the coven." Laura started her explanation. "The harem is often formed by the male and includes his wives, slaves and mistresses. The only goal of a harem is perpetuation of the male's bloodline. A coven is a group of women who are united in one purpose. In your case it is the love and support of Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. That there are two witches in this coven is just happenstance."

"A coven." Amora said after a moment and chuckled. "Well, it fits. And gives us a framework to begin from. The coven is based on the principal that we will never betray Peter or each other. The bond between us will be forged of love and trust. We all love Peter or an incarnation of him and we have to trust that each of us will not attempt to steal him for themselves."

"Blessed be." Carol's smirk transformed into a look of dawning horror. "Oh God! I think his sense of humor is infectious!"

* * *

"Thanks for picking us up Petey. My car has been acting up." Jennifer Walter reclined in the back of the van driven by one of her boyfriend's teammates. She still wasn't sure about how she had fallen for the blue mutant, but it was her best relationship by far. Looking over to right she saw Brunhilde looking out the window, the woman's recent good mood had been spoiled by the odd declaration of the Enchantress. "Val, are you sure you're up for Vegas?"

"Verily, I crave the distraction. Amora's claim of marriage on the Spider-Man has vexed me sorely." Valkyrie sighed as she leaned back. "My Betrothed will improve mine mood considerably."

"Da, I was confused by the Enchantress' actions as vell." Piotr Rasputin nodded even as he changed lanes. He'd been in the Avenger's mansion helping negotiate a shared school for children with super powers. He was not as close to Spider-Man as the others, but he respected the webslinger greatly. "You do not think it is a plot to corrupt him, do you?"

"If Amora had simply claimed to love him, perhaps. She is a wily seductress." Brunhilde sighed as she remembers tearing apart one of Starks training robots in a pique of rage after seeing the video. "She hath claimed him as Husband and she could not do that if she wanted to change him. What hath me enraged is that mine vengeance on Amora is never likely to come to pass. She hath tortured me for so long that her happiness angers me."

"I can understand that. I mean is Titania started dating a decent guy I think I would be completely pissed too." Jennifer sighed heavily. "Of course we don't know, Spidey could be complete uninterested in her. Could be some good old fashioned Karma coming her way."

"And as much as that would amuse me, I cannot wish such a fate upon her. Before I had met my Betrothed, I would have without a care. Now…I find I am mostly angry that we have similar taste in husbands." Brunhilde's chuckle was dark.

"Da, I could see vhere that vould be upsetting. You vant to think you are nothing like her for all she has done to you, but you find a similarity and makes you question if you are more alike than you care admit." Piotr nodded as she thought of some of his own rivalries, especially with a British secret agent. "Take my advice, just think of it as Amora having good taste as her redeeming virtue. Aside from your hair color there is not much else you have in common."

"And this is why I like hanging around with you Petey. You stopped over analyzing stuff a long time ago." Jennifer smiled even as she playfully kicked the back of his seat. "Don't fret over everything, Val. With Spider-Man around, Amora is not going to be stirring up the cesspit anymore. Now if we could just get some of the other villainesses a decent guy…"

" 'Twould be easier if my Betrothed was not one of Spider-Man's close friends. I have not a doubt I will be in her presence often." Brunhilde wanted to thrash something. "If 'twere left to me I would never see her again."

"Yeah, can't help you there." Jennifer commiserated a bit. "On the bright side, between your beau and Spidey, the webslinger is infinitely more annoying. I mean he never shuts up…ever."

Brunhilde looked to Jennifer for a moment then broke out in a large grin. She knew Amora had to meditate every day, and the Sorceress was very easily distracted. Images of her tormenter being tormented by Spider-Man's inane babble just made all of her anger melt away. "Perhaps, I hath not thought this through fully."

* * *

"Ugh, did anyone get the name of the unrepentant bastard who flattened me?" Betsy Braddock slowly came to her whole body aching from the sudden dimensional shift and then her forced nap after attacking this world's Amora. It had taken her mind nearly an hour to assimilate everything she could from the Asgardian Sorceress.

"Well, that would be my fault…kinda…not sure how that happened." Wanda said wringing her hands as she wondered just how her power had gone so awry. Shoving that aside she summoned a cup of tea for the telepathic ninja.

"No matter how it went awry, we all agree better to have you here with us then dead at the bottom of the harbor." Amora said after a moment. "We have a proposition for you, Eli…er…Betsy."

"Can whatever it is wait until after my head stops pounding?" Betsy had not been lady like as her mother would have wanted, and getting the slang and language from Amora's head helped her distance herself even more. She know new she was in another world and it pained her a little to never again see the man she had come to love. However when she tried to think of him she got an entirely different image in her mind. "And can someone explain why when I think of Doctor Arachnid I see a man dressed in skintight clothing?"

"We believe that Doctor Arachnid was your world's analog of Spider-Man." Jean said after a moment. Amora had filled them in on the sections of Betsy's life that were not too private. "Just as there are versions of all of us in your world. I do find it very interesting your Amora was an adventurer and not a villain."

"In my defense I was deluding myself into thinking I loved Thor and was trying to get his attention." Amora huffed as she remembered just how bad she had been. "I admit I have a lot of wrong to correct, but could we please not dwell in the past?"

"We can do that." Jessica nodded as she remembered things that she had done under Hydra control. "Can't we. It isn't like we all haven't done things that we are ashamed of."

The general murmurs of assent came from around the room as everyone began to feel a little bit like a heel. It was true, they had all made mistakes, and some of them had been huge. However any self contemplation people might have gone to was shattered by the doorbell.

"You know, I bought this place to keep it a secret. Four people know I live here and three of them are in this room!" Wanda snarked as she got up from the couch. "And the fourth would not be ringing the doorbell. Did the agent take out an ad? I sold a house to the Scarlet Witch! If that is Tony or Clint I might not leave them alive."

"Not likely to be them." Carol shrugged. "Tony finally got off his ass about Pepper. Clint and Bobbi are back together. And neither of those girls are willing to share…"

"It's Sue and she is on the verge of a breakdown." Jean said after a moment. While she hated to do deep scans, all of Sue's pain was radiating in waves. It was a miracle Malice was not coming out to play. "Seems this world's Reed is not the loving husband he was in my world."

"What? They are like the quintessential Super-Couple." Jessica had nearly spit out her coffee on hearing that. "They are the couple all other couples aspire to be."

"Recent footage of the Fantastic Four does not support that assessment." Laura said. Her simple statement stunned everyone but Wanda who was already headed for the door. "Reed Richards has displayed no emotion equating to the so called love bond in over a year. In earlier footage Mr. Richards would display anger or dismay if Mrs. Richards was injured. Recently it has been irritation, and not with the parties that injure Mrs. Richards. Mr. Richards has also not displayed parental love towards his children in a similar timeframe. Even I have displayed a sort of parental love to the puppy that was gifted to my care in the facility, so the lack of said emotion from Mr. Richards is…disturbing."

* * *

"Wanda?" Sue was never actually happier to see the woman in front of her. At times they had talked about their struggles with emotionally distant lovers. They had become friends of sorts, never truly close but still able to discuss things they couldn't with others. Throwing herself into Wanda's arms she begins crying as the grief she had been putting off hit all at once. "Reed is…is…it's like Vision…the brain is on but the love is gone."

Wanda was left speechless. She knew just how much Susan loved Reed. They had been the couple to envy. At one point Wanda had thought she found that same kind of love, but it had turned to ash in her mouth. Now, the same thing happened to Susan and there was no way she could turn her back on the woman. Patting the sobbing woman on the back she slowly led her inside, where the others were obviously waiting for their turn to comfort their friend.

* * *

Emma Frost stared at the phone for a moment and contemplated psychically shredding the male who had called. She knew she could be a cold blooded bitch, but what that male told her to do was beyond the pale. ~What kind of callous bastard is he?~ Ordering her thoughts she reached out to Benjamin Grimm and mentally knocked to let him know she was respecting his privacy. It took less than a moment to leave a message and she retreated from the man's head. She was still angry enough to wish harm on a certain flexible mutate when Ben arrived in her office.

"Have a seat…they are all reinforced enough to hold Rockslide, so you should have no problem." Emma said adopting a pleasant attitude. She liked Ben Grimm so she would not take out her of anger on him. "Your…team leader called. Apparently he has ended his marriage to Susan and given custody children to her."

"Why would Reed call you?" Ben was not surprised. He saw the signs coming, but had thought Reed would tell the family first.

"He wanted me to break it to the children as bluntly as possible." Emma said with her anger seeping a bit into her voice. "Apparently he believes my methods of motivating teenagers would work well with his children and getting them to accept this. At this moment I want to stick him in his own personal nightmare and leave him there for even suggesting it."

"Stretch has been…off recently." Ben grunted. He respected his friend, but lately had been questioning the man's motives and methods on how some decisions were made. He used to be a man with brains and heart, now it was all brains no heart. "Thanks fer not telling them like he asked."

"You're welcome Mr. Grimm. I wouldn't have felt right even if they were wards of the school." Emma sighed heavily. "No child should ever have to doubt their parent's love and this would have shattered their beliefs in him as well as Susan."

"You can call me Ben." The man known to most the world as the Thing smiled as he saw Emma's face light up a bit. He had always made her be formal with him as she came off like a bitch. Now that she had shown that she indeed had a heart he relented a little. "I'm not gonna tell him he called. Question is, where is Susie? Can't imagine her letting Reed call you like that if she was in the Plaza?"

"Hmmm, I could use Cerebra and tell you…in fact I will." Emma said softly. "I'll let you know at dinner so you can take the Franklin and Valeria to her." Pausing for a moment she continued. "Scott would agree with me in saying they would always have a place here, as would Susan, Johnny and you."

"Thanks, I might just take you up on the offer. I kinda like the kids here." Ben smiled warmly before getting back to his feet. "Tell Slim that he better treat you right. I got a girl, but I'm pretty sure other guys are lined up around the block."

"He does treat me right, Ben. But thank you for the compliment."


End file.
